THE MISSION IN THE SAND
by MohiUzumaki96
Summary: This story is a sequel of the original manga/anime series of Naruto . This story tells about what happens after the fourth great shinobi war. I really enjoyed writing it. So I hope you all are going to enjoy it as well.. ( )
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

**(I don't own Naruto or any of its is a non-profit fan-based stuff blablabla….I hope y'all like it..(^_^) )**

It's been a while . The 4th great shinobi war has finally come to an end . Naruto and the others gave their all and sealed away juubi completely . Madara Uchiha seemed to be immortal. Lord Orochuimaru used the reaper death seal to seal Madara completely .

_- Sasuke ,I have learned and created thousands of jutsus in my life . I also managed to find a way to live forever . However, I couldn't find any use to my jutsus . All I could do is use them for endless slaughter . Now I know the true meaning of the ninjutsus . It's for the sake of peace , now I will use the very jutsu my master used at his dying moment . I shall pay for what I've done and truly live forever . Jiraya , I finally understand what you wanted to give the world . It seems , unlike you , I will also become a model to the young ones . Farewell everyone . _

Obito Uchiha learned the truth about Rin .At his dying moment

-_Kakashi , it seems you are not a trash after all . My concept of the new world was not right . This world can be filled with love . Hatred and love lies together in a man's soul .You must destroy the hatred in people's heart . Rin , I'm going to join you now . I am more than happy to die by your hands Kakashi . Rin must have felt the same . Restore the peace in this world. Farewell ._

Now, the young shinobis of Konoha are helping out to restore the shinobi world from the damage done by the war . Some people lost their lives in the war. They are now proudly represented as the heroes of the Shinobi world . Luckily the five kages survived . Though Lady Tsunade is currently recovering . It seems she is gunna get preety busy real soon.

Now we will talk about Naruto and his team. . They have been working very hard as well .

* * *

-_Hum , this seems pretty interesting._

Tsunade says with an interest.

-_Temari , did Kazekage suggest any special shinobi for this?_

_-Yes , Lady Hokage , Its here in this scroll._

Temari hands over a scroll.

-_Just as I expected_

_-Lady Hokage , It would be very helpful if you would help us. _

_-understood._

_Tsunade stares outside . "I wonder what everyone's doing now."_

* * *

_"ALL RIGHT , KONOHAMURU !"_

Screams Naruto Uzumaki with the excitement of battle.

-_NARUTO NII-CHAN THIS TIME I WILL BEAT YOU FOR SURE !_

Says the kid with the guts.

"MULTI-SHADOW CLONE JUTSU !" screams Konohamuru Sarutobi and begins to attack Naruto.

-_Oh , gimme a break u can't beat me with my attacks ._

As the battle keeps on going , Sai , Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha watches from under a tree .

_-This kid never quits does he ?_

Sasuke's gloomy word.

_-He's got guts. _

says Sai with a wink.

_-He kinda reminds me of Naruto. _

Says Sakura , gazing at the sky , thinking about their first day as a genin.

_"Believe it ! I am Naruto Uzumaki . I like instant ramen in a cup ! And I really like the ramen Iruka-sensei got me , at the Ichiraku noodle I hate the three minutes you have to wait after you pour the water in the ramen . My hobby is to eat different kinds of ramen and comparing them. And my future dream is...TO BE THE GREATEST HOKAGE !Then the whole village will stop disrespecting me and start treating me like I'm somebody, somebody important."_

_"Well..it's hard to believe the weird kid we all used to hate is a hero of the intire shinobi world now. That's our Naruto !" _Sakura says to herself and smiled silently.

"RASENGAN " !

Naruto and Konohamuru charged at each other with their powerful attack...

* * *

_-Hey Choji , Would you stop eating this much. If you get..uh..thick-boned girls won't like you !_

Ino Yamanaka tries to give some advice to the fa..I mean pleasantly puff guy as usual, which never works .(Damn, I almost died back there !)

-_Choji..I..uh..gotta go..got some work..Damn..Dad's work is a drag_

Says Shikamaru Nara . He seemed lazy as usual.

_-Well It's your treat Shikamaru ! _

Says our tomboy ..After Neji passed away Ten-Ten and Rock Lee hangs out with these guys most.

-By the name of youth , I shall eat to my fill ! Two more full course please.!

"_So Shikamaru, It seems your are having a good time."_

Temari enters the place.

-_Well-well , The princess of the sand comes to a visit in the leaf ._

_-So..Temari-san, Did you come here to taste the passion of the leaf shiobi ! Or to fill your hearts with the power of youth we posses...Or maybe you..._Lee keeps on babbling about youth..

-_So, What brings you here ? _

_asks Ino.._

_-um..the thing is.._

* * *

_"GO AKAMARU !"_

_Kiba Inuzuka and his Giant dog Akamaru starts running targeting a Tree, _

_FANG OVER FANG !_

_The tree breaks down. _

_-ah, finally we got the position and the pressure right way to go Akamaru !_

Shino Aburame is with his squad of genin's .

-_This is my friend Hinata Hyuga . Why ? Because we were in the same squad as genin just like you guys. Why did I bring you to her ? Because , Today she will teach you how to focus the certain amount of chakra you desire to in a certain point of your body._

_"Hi , Hinata nee-chan !"_

Greets the young group of genin.

_-Hey..um..Nice to meet you all..._

Says the shy girl from the noble family.

_-Um..You see..Chakra control is very important for a shinobi .If you want to be a medical or a sealer shinobi it's a must. Powerful justsu also require efficiency in chakra control .Like..um..the Rasengan for an example.._

_-You mean the one Naruto niichan uses ?_

Hinata's face becomes red as usual.

-_I heard the technique was created by the forth Hokage . Now, Naruto niichan has developed it . Only Konhamuru and Naruto niichan can use it ._

_-Yeah, they are like the..hero's of Konoha. Konohamaru-kun's so cute. _

Says a young female genin.

-_Hinata nee-chan , Why is your face so red ?_

she adds.

-_Don't you guys know ? Hinata likes..._

_-REALLY KIBA-KUN? YOU ARE GOING TO SAY IT ,NOW ?_

_yells Hinata with a blushy face !_

The three young genin stares at each-other with confused faces .

-_So, to master control over your chakra..First step is to climb trees without using your hands..._

Hinata continues while Shino train's with his bugs. For students and missions he doesn't get much time to train..

* * *

A messenger bird flies towards them . Sai catches it and takes the paper.

-Hum, It seems Lady Hokage has summoned us.s

"RASENGAN"

Both charges at each other again.

-Sasuke , would you...?

-Fine, wait here..

Sasuke vanishes in a flash and at the next second he is seen grabbing Naruto's and Konohamuru's arm stopping their attack.

- HEY, SASUKE ! WHATS THE BIG IDEA !

- Lady Tsunade summoned us, Let's go punk !

-BUT I WAS IN A MIDDLE OF A FIGHT ! CAN'T GRANNY TSUNADE WAIT ?

-NARUTO ! STOP COMPLAINING AND LETS GO !

screams Sakura .

-Aw man . I was just about to beat Naruto nii-chan..

complains Konohamaru .

-It was finally my time to shine...

-Yeah ,ya , In your dreams

-LETS GO ALREADY !

Sakura punches Naruto in the head and starts draging him

-s-sakura-chan..

The other two follows.

-It seems we will meet team eight in our way .We are told to take them with us.

-Yeah whatever. This outta be good.

Complains Naruto.

- STOP COMPLAINING , NARUTO !

* * *

_"well-well, If it isn't Team seven"_

Kiba is seen resting with Akamaru.

_-Look's like your dog grows faster than you, Kiba. _

Says Sasuke

Then he looks at Shino.

_-and ,who are you ?_

This is familiar to Shino, but the problem is. He can't stop sulking.

_-Oh , You can't remember me ? How unfortunate. Why ? Because we were classmates._

Sakura tells in Sasuke's ears

-This is Shino ,Sasuke.

_-Oh…...You should show your face more ,If you don't no one in the world will remember you._

_-Thats not the problem. Why ? Becuse , My friends should know me._

_-Oh , forget it._

_-You know I haven't figured out a nickname for Sasuke yet._

says Sai

_-If you do I will kill you !_

replies Sakura while she makes a "I'm gunna punch you" pose..

_-By the way, Where is Hinata ?_

she asks..

_-Oh .Hinata is teaching my team of genin how to climb trees without useing hands. Why ? Because I told her to. _

_-Well..You have to tell them to go now...NARUTO ! GO WITH HIM !_

-_oh..ok..s-sakura-chan !_

* * *

_-and that's how you do it..see..it's easy._

_-Wow, Hinata nii-chan..We have to try it too ,now._

_-HEY ! HINATA ! WHATS UP ?!_

yells Naruto..

_-N-Naruto-kun..?_

with a surprise Hinata falls off the tree and Naruto seems to be the one catching her !

-_Say , Hinata . When did you get so , clumsy ?_

_-N-Naruto is carrying me..a red faced Hinata tells herself ._

_-Okay you guys. You are dismissed..Why? Because , Lady Hokage summoned us._

_-Understood , Shino-sensei._

_Naruto , puts Hinata in the ground ._

_-Don't fall off like that , Hinata.._

_-I'm sorry Naruto-kun..You came all of a sudden..._

_-Well, It sure is funny.._

_-HEY YOU TWO ! SAVE YOUR TALK FOR LATER AND LET'S GO !_

_YOU WILL HAVE PLENTY OF TIME TOGETHER LATER !_

_yells Sakura_

Hinata screams a little and blushes again with her eyes closed...

-_C'mon Hinata lets go._

Says Naruto..

_-C'mon..Sakura..Give 'em some time.._

Says Kiba..

_-Hinata can't stop thinking about him for even a minute._

_-Hum..In the book I read a while ago,_

_-SHUT UP WITH THE BOOKS ALREADY ! _

Sakura hits Sai with her punch in the head.

* * *

So, they head towards the Hokage's office. Shikamaru was told to go first to talk with Tsunade. Then the rest enters.

_-Alright, This mission is a top secret S-Rank mission . I told everying to your leader Shikamaru. So follow his orders._

_-HEY ! WHAT KIND OF MISSION IS THIS ? I CAN'T EVEN KNOW WHAT I'M SUPPOSED TO DO ?_

complains Naruto.

-Yes, I have to agree .

adds Lee.

_-You will know when the time will be ._

_Naruto Uzumaki _

_Sasuke Uchiha_

_Sakura Haruno_

_Sai_

_Kiba Inuzuka_

_Shino Aburame_

_Hinata Hyuga_

_Shikamaru Nara_

_Ino Yamanaka_

_Choji Akimichi_

_Rock Lee_

_and Tenten_

_I ,as Hokage , give you this special mission in the sand vilage . As ,Shikamaru Nara will be your leader , you will follow his orders..Ste by step..._

_- What a drag . Why do I always have to do the boring stuff._

_- Its okay Shikamaru , Im here too._

_says choji._

_- Well at least I get to meet Gaara again. Says Naruto._

_- Temari will be with you in the way ._

_Adds Tsunade_

_-I don't get it. Why all of us .All the members of Konoha 13 in one mission ?_

Asks Sasuke.

_-You guys are the best shinobi of the mission will show our military might as well as our friendship with the sand._

_-What is the objective ?_

_-The five great shinobi nation has to become stronger and repel the threats together .This is as much I can say for now. adds Tsunade._

_-Shikamaru ,This mission is counting on your leadership ._

_-Yeah, I know._

_-Dismissed._

They walked out of the office .

-Okay guys, get ready and meet me at the gate in two hours !

Orders Shikamaru !

-Hey Shikamaru . I need to talk to you .

Temari says with a "carefree voice"

-Now ?

-Yeah.

-Fine.

They walk away from there.

_-I guess they are having a quick date ! _

adds Ino.

_-Hey ,Sasuke. Lets go and..uh get ready together !_

says Sakura and starts dragging Sasuke away

_-Annoying.._

Sasuke's helpless reply.

_-Hey Ino...Um..would you hang out with me for a while?_

_Ino looks confused..(Just kidding ! On the inside she was super exited !)_

_-Huh..All of a sudden you just want to hang out with me..?_

_-Well..I've read in a book..To form a relationship with someone you should share some alone time together.._

_-A..relationship..?_

_Ino blushes.._

_-Well, Yes…The thing is..When I stay near you..I feel an emotion I never felt before..It's like you are very attractive..or..um..How can I explain.._

_Ino can't believe what she is hearing..She quickly puts her finger on Sai's lips.._

_-Lets go hang out.._

_She whispers… _

_-Well , me and Akamaru gotta finish our training….cya guys at the gate._

_-I must go and meet Guy sensei and get the youth cyrup!_

_-That sounded wierd Lee._

replies tenten.

-_Anyway , Let's go._ I'm going too.

-I'm hungry ..I'll go have some chips. Says Choji.

-_Come Hinata , you have to finish the lecture with my students._

_-R-right...See you later N-Naruto-kun._

* * *

_-Hey ,Shikamaru. I don't get it._

_-Get what ?_

_-You are a group of twelve members . Why do you call yourselves The Konoha 13 ?_

_-Heh, Do you remember Neji Hyuga ?_

_-Yeah. Of course I do. He died in the war . Didn't he ?_

_-Yeah. But we believe he is still with us. Watching over us.. That makes us the Konoha 13._

_-Well. I get it. Now, Back to the business talk.._

_-What a drag..._

* * *

Naruto gets home , packs his bag and suddenly hears a growling .Yeah, It was his stomach.

He heads out to Ichiraku noodle is nothing better then ramen before a mission .

* * *

Sai quickly turns the pages and tries to find the line to say to a girl to make her happy .

-_Sai, If you keep reading , what's the point of hanging out ?_

_-yes, right .um..How is your mission going on..Ino..?_

_Ino wasn't listening..She was just gazing at Sai's handsome profile…_

_She grabs on to Sai's arm…_

_-Let's just go and have barbiQ.._

* * *

_-So, Naruto..What kind of mission is it this time ?_

Ask's Iruka eating his ramen.

-_I don't know Iruka-sensei . It's very special I guess._

_-Well..The next chuunin exam is in the hidden cloud. your ready?_

_-It doesn't really matter, does it Iruka sensei ?_

_-Well guess you are right._

Naruto feels like someone is hiding behind the curtain.

-_Hinata ,If you want , you can come in and have ramen with us._

_"He can feel my presence" Hinata says to herself._

_-It's a pleasure to meet you, Iruka-sensei . _

_Hinata bows down and greets Iruka. _

Iruka orders another bowl of ramen.

-_You know what guys ? You stay.I..um..got some work to do._

_-BUT IRUKA-SENSEI .._

_-Yes ,Naruto..Im gunna pay for the ramen !_

_-Ok.. Iruka sensei..cya later !_

Iruka pays and goes away..

-_N-Naruto-kun.._

_-Hinata I know.._

_Naruto focuses on the ramen._

_-He knows ! _

Hinata thinks to herself with a blush.

_-I know that...THIS RAMEN'S DELICIOUS !_

Hinata's red face faces the ground , well this IS Naruto . She has to deal with it.

-_By the way Hinata ..(swallows some more ramen)...Why do you get so shy when I like, even look at you ?_

_-well..Naruto-kun..I already told you..about how I feel...you see..._

_Naruto laughes a little._

_-Yeah..You like me like hell..Well, Considering how amazing I am.._

_-You see ..Naruto-kun...You ARE really amazing...I have come all this way from your inspiration..You have shown me the guts to get back up again ,no matter what..Your way of the ninja is my way of the ninja as well ..and I feel really low when I face you..It seems I feel like..I mean..compared to you..I think I'm not good enough for you... _

_-Well..Stop comparing yourself..You are a great shinobi. Kind and strong .I really kinda like you for that .You can risk your life for a friend . As you did for me . And to be honest .. I have come all this way just because of people like you..Who have loved me no matter what. Thanks a bunch,Hinata. I think you are perfect ! _

_-Naruto..Kinda likes me ?-she says to herself._

_-Well , we have a mission to go to .Lets go._

_As Naruto walk out saying "Thanks for the ramen ,old man!"_

* * *

Naruto is running towards the gate . He is late . After eating the ramen he went out to find Sasuke,Sakura and Sai . It seems they were already at the gate . He went to find kakashi but he was at a mission with Yamato . Now he is running towards the gate.

It seems everyone was there already . Sakura welcomed him with her punch !

_-IDIOT ! WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS LATE ?!_

_-Sorry , S-Sakura-chan._

_-Now, everyone listen up ._

Shikamaru began his briefing

_"This mission is a top secret S-rank mission . Only a few people of both villages know about it ,after the war five of the great shinobi nations have been working togather to gather strength . It seems this time we are helping the sand out . As it is a secret mission . we don't want to gather attention to us. So , we will split up into three groups .._

Shikamaru brings out a map

_"First team -Me , Kiba , Ino and Sai will go from the green marked direction. The second team -Sasuke , Shino ,Sakura and Choji will go through the blue marked direction and the third team- Naruto ,Hinata ,Tenten and Lee will go from the red marked direction.._

_As you can see each team has a good brawler , a medical specialist, a sensory type and a for Naruto's team Hinata is both a good sensory type and a medic . And I guess Naruto can be a good leader . And your extra job is to set traps . up to you then .._

_-Got it !_

_"Now our reason for splitting up is some sound ninja's have been causing trouble in the land of fire"_

_-Do they know ?_

_-No , They don't know about our mission in the sand. And we won't let them know ,thats why we are taking different routes . All the sensors keep your sense sharp .If you are attacked try to capture them . We will send a message and send them back to the leaf."_

_-wait a minute ,sound ninjas ? _

_Naruto becomes shocked._

_-Where did they come from ?_

_-Well, from the intel gathered by the ANBU , someone is still continuing Orochimaru's research underground. We haven't found any intel regarding his identity . But , all we know is he is after the tailed beasts and the last uchiha . His team uses hostage taking and other tactics in battle . So , keep your eyes sharp._

_-Wait , If he is after the Uchiha and the nine tailed fox why are you separating us._

_asks Sasuke_

_-You see . Here our mission is the priority . And to make three well balanced team , we needed to separate you two. Otherwise they might use their hostage taking method on the weaker team . _

_And we dont want them to know about this mission .If we do. This can be a disaster ._

_- Got it._

_-Now we know it takes three days to reach the sand village from the leaf .So, we will reach this waterfall located here, before nightfall . We will camp there._

_-Wait if we are together again. won't they suspect something ?_

_-The security matters the most . If we are not followed then this is the place where we will be least expected . We have three best sensory type ninja's so we are not gunna be followed or watched unnoticed . And If we are , we just have to finish em off togather._

_-Wait , why don't we camp separate at night .?_

_Asks Kiba_

_-Our enemy has advantage at night . They may try to take the chance .SO, we have to be all togather at night . _

_-Any more questions ?_

_-No ,sir !_

_replies all._

_-Good. And if any of us are attacked send message to the other teams immediately ._

_and Temari , you will be with me. _

_-Got it ._

_-Alright ...MOVE OUT !_

_Everyone heads out..._


	2. Chapter 2: The mission begins

** 2. The mission begins:**

_-Hm..It seems we have to go 20 miles in the two o'clock direction from here ._

_says Lee while looking at the map_

_-Alright , so.. Ten-ten you ready the traps ._

_orders Naruto._

_-on it._

_-Lee..You lead the way ._

_-Hinata, you know what to do ._

_-Yes, Naruto-kun..BYAKUGAN !_

_-Now, for the formation .Lee you will be in front to lead the way. I will be right behind you and Hinata you stay on my right and close to me. If you sense any enemies inform me immediately. And Ten-ten . You stay a little behind and set traps. Got it ?_

_-Naruto wishes me to stay close to him. I finally have the chance to protect him..Hinata says to herself_

_-When did Naruto get so smart ? says Ten-ten to herself_

_-Naruto's practically leading us. Way to go ,Naruto !_

_says Lee to himself_

_-Hey ,Naruto ._

_-What Kurama ?_

_-Don't forget me !_

_-Well..I can't draw attention. So ,you stay put._

_-You have no idea what you are up against . ya need me..you know what to do._

_-got it ._

* * *

_-Ok . Sai ..You take the air and try to keep watch on our enemy,and,Ino ..stay with Sai ,if the enemy has the wrong idea of number they will attack without hesitaion ...which can be a good trap. Temari and Kiba..You are with me !_

_-Yes._

_-Hum..I've set the teams according to the emotional attachment which they didn't notice yet ._

there is no way they can harm though they have two tailed beasts in their side !

* * *

_-Hum..Shikamaru did a good job while teaming us up. But now It's up to me._

Sasuke says to himself.

_-Shino .._

_-I know..I have spreaded my insects ._

_-Sakura . your _medical ninjutsu is very useful ,stay close to me .

_Choji ,stay sharp and attack the enemy with no hesitation ._

_-Got it._

* * *

At an unknown cave near the sand village.

_-Master , the nine-tails jinchuriki and the Uchiha have been spotted . It seems they have have left the village separately._

_-Uchiha Sasuke. I will have my revenge on you this time ..Don't you forget .._

_-Is the two tailed beast ready ?_

_-Yes , master . He has gained complete control . This curse mark works perfectly to master the beast control._

_-The new recruits of the sound ninjas ..and the new jinchuriki..Send them.._

_-Yes , master..._

* * *

_-Hey Sai . _

_-yes ?_

_-How come you are so quiet all the time ?_

_-Well..You see..I am not actually good at socializing ..._

_-C'mon...How are you supposed to make friends without talking._

_-As a matter of fact, I did make alot of friends._

_-True. But you know , To make the bond stonger you have to talk you know . That way you can have good friendship._

_-Well..I do have strong bonds._

_-Really ?_

_-Yes . I have one with you ._

_Sai replies with his regular smile._

_-With..me ?_

_Ino says with an amazed voice._

_-OH NO !_

_Sai becomes hyper all of a sudden ._

_-No..it's okay..._

Sai grabs on to Ino.

-_Hey what are you doing ?! Let go.!_

_Ino is exited to her backbone..But she has a bad feeling.._

Sai jumps off the paper bird and in an instant at throws a kunai near Shikamaru's feet .

The painted bird explodes .

-DON'T MOVE !

He draws a bird and flies down with Ino.

-Your plans didn't work ,Shikamaru.

_-What's their position ?_

_-I saw one used some special justsu and shot something at us..something like a canon.._

_And they can set traps as well..So I stopped you._

_-Well-well..It looks like you have found me.._

_Shikamaru and his team forms in a battle formation.._

_A guy with a casual sound shinobi cloak and a rope tied on him shows up.._

_Black short hair..And deep blue eyes.._

_-It looks like I have to take you guys hostage !_

_-huh..like thats gunna happen !_

_says Kiba !_

_-why don't you come at me and find out, looser._

_-why..you..LETS GO AKAMARU_

_Ninja art : Human beast mimicry ...FANG OVER FANG !_

_Kiba and Akamaru attacks with full force on the unknown sound ninja . He blocks their attack with two hands._

_NINJA ART: SHADOW POSSESSION JUTSU !_

_Shikamaru uses shadow possession on him.._

_-Now Ino .._

_Ninja art:Mind transfer Jutsu._

_-Finish 'em off Sai !_

_Sai was readying his sealing jutsu.._

_Ninja art:Painted beast !_

_Some beasts comes out of his paper and attacks the sound ninja. But at a surprise it turns into mud instead._

_-A substitution ? But..How is it possible ?_

_-I can become a soundwave if I want to.._

_a sound comes from somewhere. _

_-But under my shadow possestion..wait of ourse ! He used his jutsu before I got him.!_

_Shikamaru says to himself ._

_-And I can also become a solid matter._

_He turns into a body again._

_Shikamaru and other try to move _

_they all seemed to be paralyzed!_

_-I paralyzed you with my low frequency sound . Now you die._

_The sound ninja attacks_

_Fire style: cannonball jutsu !_

_a canon is formed on his palm and was about to be launched._

_-GO ! He yells._

_The canon moves..Just when it went a little far from him.._

_Ninja art: WIND SCYTHE JUTSU !_

_A huge amount of wind current is seemed to be changing the direction of the canonball , slicing it into pieces and and increasing the fire due to the element dis advantage._

_-But how is it POSSIBLE !_

_the canon pieces hit the enemy and creates heavy damage as well as smokes ._

_The enemy saw some needles heading his ways. He dodged them and they hit a tree behind him.._

_-Heh, nice dodging..But...Too bad. _

_The needles seemed to have paper bombs attached and exploded leaving more damage.._

_-WHY YOU PEST !_

_When the smoke cleared..Temari was seen standing near Shikamaru with her fan and Shikamaru was seen on the ground with his handsign ready._

_The enemy is shocked seeing that their shadows are connected!_

_-Shadow possession jutsu success._

_says Shikamaru.._

_-But how is this possible._

_-Well you see. When you were too busy fighting the four of us, Temari hid herself on my signal. By knowing you, we were sure you would use your canon just like you did on Sai's bird .As you did temari used her fan to change the course knowing thats the only way to get you off-guard so I can hit you with my shadow possession jutsu for sure. Just to make sure of our target Temari used her explosive needles to just..How can I say it..Taunt you ! After that I used my shadow possession jutsu.._

_-But..I paralyzed you with my sound._

_-heh..We fought with annoying sound ninjas like you before..._

_He puts his hands in his pocket.._

_-We used these..._

_He shows his earplugs.._

_-WHY YOU !_

_-To be honest..It was actually easy to beat you.._

_-Now, Its time to finish you off ...Kiba !_

_-on it !_

_Ninja art: Human beast clone..FANG OVER FANG !_

The attack hits the target making huge damage .

Ino..

-NINJA ART : MIND TRANSFER JUTSU !

* * *

-I got him !

Okay, Sai..You ready ?

-_Sealing Jutsu : Crouched Tiger bullet !_

A huge tiger comes out and pulls the sound ninja into the scroll.

-We did it !

Everyone _celebrates for a while._

_-Sai, send information to the other two teams . Let's move out guys._

* * *

_-Sai ?_

_-Yes.._

_-Thanks for saving me, back there.._

_-It's actually nothing..I..um..kinda have a strong urge to protect you..Thats all.._

_-Sai.._

_-Yes ?_

_-that strong feeling..I think I have it too…_

_-Really ?_

_Ino smiles.._

_-I think you need someone to teach you the emotions.._

_Ino changes the subject_

_-Yes.._

_-After the mission ,come to my place..I can teach you there.._


	3. Chapter 3:The Uzumaki

**3. The Uzumaki **

**-**_Naruto-kun..Something is coming from the sky._

_says Hinata._

_-EVERYONE , STOP !_

_says Naruto._

_The picture bird comes down and turns into some words._

_-hm, It seems team Shikamaru was attacked. The enemy used sound techniques and explotion type jutsu. Hm..Guys we should be sharp !_

_-Right._

They started to move again . Everyone on their guard.

-_Tenten , No need to set traps anymore . __Just stay close . we can't afford to lose anyone._

_-huh ?_

_-It's obvious that enemy knows our location .The message sent by Shikamaru's team said that their hidden team in the sky was attacked first ._

_-Ok._

All of a sudden Hinata stopped moving . Her eyes filled with terror .

-_Hinata what's wrong ?_

_ask's Lee_

_-Is it an enemy ?_

_-I-It's..N-naruto-kun.._

_-Is something wrong with me ?_

_Asks Naruto ._

_-No ,I-I sense Naruto-kun ...Heading this way ._

_- That doesn't make any sense._

_Say's Ten-Ten._

_-Wait..Naruto, Did you use any shadow clones ?_

_Ask's Lee._

_-No !_

_-B-but..I sense a chakra that is EXACTLY like Naruto-kun's heading our way !_

_-Hey..guys._

The next thing they saw terrified them to the backbone.

They saw a red-haired Naruto wearing sound ninja robe.

The most terrified was Hinata. She never thought it would come to fighting Naruto.

-_W-what..are you ?_

_asks Naruto ._

_-You will have plenty more time to find out . Look behind you ._

_His voice was just like Naruto's ._

_They looked behind and saw another red-haired Naruto holding a Kunai infront of Hinata's throat .Some sort of Chakra string was tangling around Hinata._

_-Girl ,One wrong move and your boyfriend will see you turn into a fleshless bone ._

Hinata's terror turnd into tears.

-Calm down ,Hinata .Everything will be alright .

consoles Naruto .

Naruto looks at the red haired one .

-_Heh...What do you think I am..STUPID ?_

_yells Naruto ._

_Two Naruto shadow clones attacked red hair from behind._

_RASENGAN !_

_The red haired turned into a log ._

_-A substitution ._

_Naruto said to himself._

Naruto carries Hinata to Lee and Ten-ten .

_-You guys can't match his power .So ,stay out of this fight ._

_-But..N-Naruto-kun.._

_-It's okay Hinata..I will be fine ...Believe it !_

_-no ,Naruto...we will fight !_

_says Lee.._

_-You have saved thye intire shinobi world . It's our duty to save you now.._

_he adds._

_-but.._

_-No buts Naruto...Says Ten-Ten.._

_-Fine, but let me fight him first..I have to see what kind of power he possess._

_-okay.._

_- So , as you could save someone . You are welcome to hear what I am ._

_says a Naruto-voice ._

_-I was made with your DNA Naruto Uzumaki . Genetically developed way .An Uzumaki can possess an incredible amount of chakra which can be perfect for a jinchuriki .You seemed to get that from your mother ..As you can see the power of the Uzumaki is fully within me .My sensory skills were also developed genetically for what my hair turned red . Heh..Naruto I can also absorb chakra...My body was made to absorb the Ninetaled fox from you...Yes , Naruto..I am you..But..Better... _

_-MULTI SHADOW-CLONE JUTSU !_

_yells Naruto !_

_-Heh..MULTI SHADOW-CLONE JUTSU !_

_yells redhair ._

_They clash on each other._

_-This is extrodinary. _

_says Lee._

_-It's like watching two Naruto's fighting._

_-No, matter how does he look like..He can NOT be Naruto..._

_say's Hinata.._

_-Huh ?_

_-Naruto isn't just his body and power..The words he speak..The sacrefices he makes..His guts to never give up..That's what makes him complete..That person with the red hair..Can never be Naruto..No matter what he says..He is possesed by evil..That..is not..Naruto.._

_-GAINT BALL RASENGAN !_

_-ABSORBATION JUTSU !_

_Naruto's power was absorbed by the redhead guy..._

_What can I do..He can match my normal power and not just that...He can absorb ninjutsu chakra.._

_-Hey..Naruto.._

_-yes..Kurama ?_

_-Use my power.._

_-Huh ?_

_-this guy matches your only way to beat him is to use mine ! No one can absorb a tailed beasts power !_

_-ok.._

_-TRANSFORM ! JINCHURIKI MODE !_

Naruto..transforms into Nine-tales chakra mode.

_-HEY BRAT ! YOU WANT ME ? LETS SEE YOU TRY !_

_says kurama..._

_-Gladly.._

_-Some red chakra strings come out of red-heads intire body.._

_-NO ! NARUTO-Kun.._

_Time slows down in Hinata's mind.._

_-No..I was too late to warn him...Those unusual chakra strings can absorb an intire Jinchuriki's power..along with a tailed beast..There is only one thing to do..._

_Hinata gets up and starts running..She jumps infront of Naruto..._

_-I will gladly die for you Naruto-Kun...Hinata says to herself..As she gets hit by the red chakra strings.._

_-WAAAAAAAAAAH !YOU FOOL !_

_screams the redhead as Hinata's chakra overflows him.._

_-n-naruto-kun..I have locked his strings with me...My chakra will overflow him in certain chakra points soon enough..And he will die...This will use up all my chakra ._

_-Hinata.._

_Naruto's eyes becomes filled with tears.._

_-Please ,Naruto-kun..Go away..I don't want you to...see me die.._

_Ten-ten jumps with her chakra blade and tries to cut down the chakra strings.._

_-ITS NO USE ! THE ONLY THING THAT CAN CUT THESE STRINGS IS SOME KINDA ULTIMATE CHAKRA BLADE !_

Blood comes out of Hinata's mouth...

_-Everyone..Thank you for being my friend...Naruto-kun..thank you ,for making my life meaningful...now..I can die happily.._

_-hinata..please..stop.._

_-Live a happy life , Naruto-kun..That all I ever wished..For you to be happy.._

Everything becomes blury in Naruto's eyes..As tears keep on falling..

_-Can't I do..Anything for the person who loves him so much? Anything ?_

THATS IT ! AN ULTIMATE CHAKRA BLADE !

Naruto turn into his normal form..

-Shadow-clone JUTSU !

Two shadow clones appear near him..

HE focuses his chakra along with his element power.

-WIND ELEMENT: RASEN-SHURIKEN !

As he throws it at the chakra strings..They start to get cut away..

-More power...He gives everything he got in it..and manages to cut all the strings..

Hinata was about to fall of..Naruto runs and catches her..

-_Promise me Hinata..You won't do that ever again.._

_says a crying Naruto.._

_-No, Naruto-kun...I can't promise you that..I have to risk my life to protect you._

Naruto doesn't say a word...He hugs Hinata and keeps on crying..

Hinata faints , for her low chakra...

_-I'm gunna finish you right here !_

Says Rock Lee to a fallen red-haired ..

_-heh..don't think this is over.._

Lee puches him with all his strength smashing his head..

Ten-ten aproaches to Naruto and Hinata..

-_Let me have a look._

_-Yeah.._

_-Hum..She is gunna be fine..but needs medical atttention.._

_-on it.._

_-huh ?_

Naruto stands up and goes a little further..

He cuts his finger with his teeth and makes handsigns..

_-SUMMONING JUTSU !_

Four toads appear in the place..One was Lady Shima.

_-So..Naruto-boy..Why have you summoned me here ?_

_-Granny Sage..I want you to heal this girl..She..uh..got injured in a fight.._

_- She did it again..didn't she ?_

_-Yes..Granny sage.._

_-So..lets..have a look..Hm..she just lost too much chakra and got burnt in some points of her body..Nothing I can't handle.._

While Lady Shima heals Hinata. Naruto goes to the other toads.. First..You..I want you to take that body to Granny Tsunade . Tell her that this is the enemies body..And you other two..come closer..He touches their heads and passes information.

-Yes ,boss !

The toads say.

-Okay..Now go !

The toads disaphere..

-_Now, girl..Slowly wake up..There is no need to rush.._

Hinata slowly wakes up..

_- Way to go Hinata ! You kicked his butt ! hehe !_

yells Naruto with his usual laughter..

- Actually you dupis,in other words She kicked YOUR butt..

says ten-ten.

-I agree.

says Lee..

-Naruto..You officially got your but kicked by Hinata !

-..WAIT ..WHAAT ! NO WAY ! THAT THING WASN'T ME !

everyone enjoys a laughter and teases Naruto for some time..

Naruto keeps on complaining and everyone laughes again..

- Say, Hinata..Can you continue your mission ?

- Yes, Naruto-kun.

- Exellent.

-Well..I guess I have to go now..I didn't finish cooking yet..says Lady Shima..

- Thanks a bunch granny sage.

-No problem, Naruto-boy.. Stay safe..

She looks at Hinata..

- You are a brave young lady...But..Don't be so hasty next time..

-Yes...Lady Shima..

-Cya all later..

She used a reverse summoning and went away..

_- I guess we all should get moving.._

_says Naruto.._

_- After we rest up a bit that is.._

_Naruto sits on a rock and starts gathering senjutsu chakra._

_-THAT WAS SUCH A PASSIONATE VIEW ! MY POWER OF YOUTH JUST WENT UP HIGH BY JUST SEEING IT !I MUST DO ONE THOUSAND PUSH-UPS NOW !_

_-So , Hinata..After we finish the mission we might go to barbiQ shop with your team._

_says Ten-Ten.._

_-Um..yes..That would be great.. _

_-You know what Hinata ? You and I can be great friends._

_Says Ten-ten smiling.._

_-Really ? Ten-ten ?_

_-Yeah , Why not ?_

_-Thanks ,alot._

_Says Hinata.._

_-WELL GUYS , LOOKS LIKE WE ARE READY TO GO NOW !_

_Says Naruto._

_-wait, sage mode ? Why would we need that ?_

says Lee.

_-Well ,Hinata is in no condition to use her byakugan now._

_-No , Naruto-kun..I could still..._

_Hinata..There's no need to push yourself..Im still around ,ya know._

_-Well, If you really think.._

_-okay, now lets all get up._

Ten-ten wraps Hinata's arms around her shoulder..

_-I gotcha , Hinata._

_-Thank you ,Ten-ten._

_-Now as for the formation..._

_says Naruto.._

Another paper bird suddenly reaches the team..

_-Hm..It seems Team Shikamaru already reached the waterfall . They are worried about us and wants us to reach them ASAP ._

_says Lee , reading the message._

_-Hm...Now..I will stay infront and lead the way..I can sense Shikamaru and his team members Chakra in the sage mode. Ten-ten and Hinata stay behind me but stay close . And Lee you stay behind and defend us from the enemies ..got it ?_

_-Yeah.._

_-LETS GO !_


	4. Ch 4: The jinchuriki with the sharingan

**Jinchuriki ****with ****the Sharingan ****:**

**-**_Hey , Sasuke ?_

_-What ?_

_-I was ,wondering..After the mission..Maybe you and I could..You know..hang out together.._

_- Isn't that something we always do ?_

_- No..I mean..Just you and me.._

_- Just focus on the mission now !_

_Sasuke says moving his face away._

_-Right._

_replies Sakura with a disappointing face ._

_"All these years I've been doing nothing but chasing Sasuke .But I couldn't get his attention. Am I really a waste ? Am I not good enough for Sasuke ?"_

_-Sakura._

_-Huh ?_

_-I know what you are thinking._

_-What ?_

_Sakura blushes a little ._

_-Listen ,chasing after something that's no good for you is pointless ._

_-I understand..Sasuke._

_- But ,If you try your best to achieve something , and put your heart and soul in it. You will achieve it..That's what I learned from Naruto ._

_"Yes, Thats right .Naruto never gave up looking for Sasuke . And finally , Sasuke came back. Though Naruto has no direct link to his coming back , but I can feel it. It was Naruto's strong will-power that drove him back to the village .I'm glad to be your friend ,Naruto."_

_-We should stop now. why ? because,Something is headed our way ._

_says Shino ._

_-Everyone stop._

_orders Sasuke ._

Something was seen moving in a goes on guard.

A toad appears in the place .

_-...really ,Shino ?_

Sakura clenched her fists to punch Shino.

_-Guys , This is no ordinary toad ._

_Says Choji._

_-I have got a message from Boss Naruto ._

Says the toad.

_- So , Naruto sent you ._

_-Yeah..The things happened was..._

_-So , They were attacked by a lab made Naruto.._

says Sasuke.

_-Wait , You said Hinata's chakra was almost finished . How is she ?_

asks Shino.

_-Well ..Boss Naruto summoned Lady Shima. She healed the Hyuga girl ._

_-Thank goodness. is Naruto ?_

asks Sakura.

_-Boss is okay , too. Now they are gunna complete their mission ._

The toad disappears

_-Looks like we got a problem ._

says Sasuke.

_-Yes , The enemy may know about our mission . _

says Choji.

_-Heh , You got smarter , Choji. I guess hanging out with Shikamaru paid off ._

_-heh.._

Choji moves his face away .

_-Everyone stay sharp . Each and everyone here is important .And don't worry too much . Cuz, I'm gunna save you guys with my own life if I have to ._

says Sasuke , surprising everyone .

_-It wasn't long ago you wanted to destroy the leaf . You changed your mind quick ._

_-That was in the past . I am Kakashi sensei's student after all ._

* * *

_" -I DISAGREE ! THIS BRAT ATTACKED THE FIVE KAGES SUMMIT !_

_Lord A smashed his hand on the table breaking it ._

_-I also-I__ also have to disagree ._

_Says Oonoki_

_-He killed a lot of people . He is a rouge ninja and an internationally wanted criminal. There is no way he should be set to roam freely._

_He adds _

_- BUT TSUCHIKAGE AND RAIKAGE ! HE PLAYED A HUGE PART IN THE WAR !_

_says Tsunade ._

_-He has left the path of darkness.._

_Says Gaara ._

_-I have no objection if he is set free to stay in the village.._

_He adds_

_-I also agree with Hokage and Kazekage ._

_says Mei_

_-Fine then , but remember Tsunade . If he does anything wrong , it's your responsibility ._

_-..Advisor Shikamaru ..What do you suggest ?_

_asks Tsunade._

_-Well, It will only be a drag to lock him up..He is gunna get out anyway..So, I agree with you ._

_-YAMATO !_

_-Yes , Lady Hokage ?_

_-Open the wooden cage._

_-Yes..._

_Tsunade walks up and approaches to Sasuke._

_-Sasuke . You are again a Konoha shinobi. _

_She hands over his headband to him. _

_-Naruto saved this for you .._

_She whispers at Sasuke's ears._

_Sasuke smiles and takes it._

_Then he puts it on.."_

* * *

_-AMATERATSU !_

_Sakura fell on the ground shocked and burning with the black flames._

_-NO , SAKURA !_

_Sasuke got down on the ground and quickly did an amateratsu reverse on Sakura ._

_Before Sasuke could move backwards and attack the enemy got a sword out and was about to hit Sasuke ..._

_INSECT BARRIER !_

_The barrier saves Sasuke_

_SPIKEY HUMAN BOULDER !_

_Choji blows the enemy away._

_-QUICK SAVE , SHINO-CHOJI !_

_The enemy stands on a branch of a tree. It seemed like he possessed the Mangakyo Sharingan in both of his eyes._

_- Sasuke..Uchiha.. _

_-Who are you ? and where did you get a set of two Mangakyo Sharingan ?.._

_- Heh , No wonder you are Sasuke Uchiha.._

_-ANSWER ME !_

_-Well..Fight me first !_

_-Guys...stay out of this fight._

_-Why ?_

_-SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO ME ! YOU DON'T WANNA DIE ,DO YOU ?and besides..I wanna fight this guy myself._

_-S-sasuke.._

_-Stop whining !_

_Sasuke unleashes the Susano'o monster ._

_-I hope you are ready.._

_yells Sasuke._

_-Heh, way ahead of ya._

_A blue tiger like shape takes his body and two tailes are seemed to be behind him.._

_-The tailed beast's cloak..You are the..two tailed beast's jinchuriki too ?_

_asks Shino..._

_-GUYS STAY BACK ! _

_yells Sasuke again.._

_-BUT SASUKE ! HOW WILL YOU TAKE HIM ALONE ?!_

_yells Sakura._

_-JUST SHUT UP ! HE IS MY OPPONENT !_

_-I can give you a solution.._

_-what is it ?_

_-Come with me Sasuke Uchiha. I will spare your friends._

_-I've had enough of you !_

_Sasuke charges with his susano'o monster .._

_The enemy slashes Sasuke and slices him to bits...Blood starts to flow like river._

_-NO ! SASUKE !_

_Sakura hits the ground crying.._

_-RELEASE !_

_yells Sasuke..releasing the genjutsu ._

_- GUYS , DO NOT TO LOOK AT HIS EYES.._

_The fight continues._

_The Jinchuriki charges onto Sasuke.._

_-CHIDORI !_

_Sasuke yells and charges at him..._

_AN EXPLOSION..BOTH OF THEM BLOWS AWAY.._

_-I underestimated the uchiha...Lets take this to the next level..shall we ?_

_The jinchuriki turns on the level two cloak.._

_-Hum, It looks like he can fully control the power of the two tailed beast.._

_Sakura says.._

_-Yeah..Sasuke was right..we can't take him on like this...Our only hope now..is Sasuke.._

_Sasukes susano'o attacks the jinchuriki with full force._

_The jinchuriki punches his ultimate defense blowing it away.._

* * *

_"-kakashi sensei..Teach me the technique.._

_-Really ? you think I will ?_

_-You still don't trust me, sensei ..._

_-No , Sasuke..You were always team seven..I trust you.._

_-Then why wont you teach me.._

_-You are the user of the eternal mangakyo sharingan..learn it yourself.._

_-Yes , Kakashi sensei.._

_-Sasuke..You are now, one of the best shinobi of the leaf..A lot of people's life depends on you.._

_-Heh.._

_Sasuke walks away"_

* * *

_-ITS OVER SASUKE UCHIHA ! I WILL KILL YOU AND TAKE YOUR SHAINGAN !_

_The jinchuriki turns into a blue tiger..not to mention WITH sharingan._

_..He focuses some red and blue chakra into a ball...compresses it and swallow's it._

_-GET READY TO DIE..UCHIHA !_

_TAILED BEAST BOMB !_

_A huge power comes out blowing from the jinchuriki turning the intire area surrounding sasuke into ash.._

_Sasuke was nowhere to be seen. _

_-Heh , this the second form of tailed beast bomb. No way..even a jinchuriki can survive by taking a direct hit..._

_-SASUKE !  
_everyone screams...But he is no where to be seen..

_-Well, this is maybe a genjutsu..Soon Sasuke will release it..right ?_

Says Sakura..

Everyone glances with sorrow.

Sakura hitss the ground.

_-Heh , since I killed Sasuke..I suppose you will also want to join him..right..?_

_-Sakura , snap out of it..We have to escape..._

says Choji...

_-S-sasuke..why ? _

Sakura screams and cries..

_" -But ,If you try your best to achieve something , and put your heart and soul in it. You will achieve it..."_

_-S-sasuke..I tried my best to get you..This is how it ends ?_

Sakura says to herself..crying..

Sakura suddenly stops crying .. She looks at the opponet with rage...

-STRENGTH OF A HUNDRED !

she yells as a mark appears on her forehead..

-You managed to defeat Sasuke..Let's see how you do against ..ME!

In an is seen punching the man's face destroying his beast's cloak and blowing him away for miles..

-She was too fast..I couldn't catch her with my genjutsu !

Said the man to himself..

-But..If she thinks she can defeat me..she is making a big mistake !

As Sakura approach to him..

-AMATERATSU !

Sakura thought this was over for her..But a swarm of bugs came forth and protected her ..

-THANKS SHINO !

-Focus on the fight,Sakura !

Sakura kickes him in the head as he speeds down to the ground..A huge pitt occurs as he crashes..

Sakura drops down to the earth to finish him off…Then the world starts to feel strange…As crows start flying all over…

Sakura falls into the pitt with her eyes wide open..

-Hah..caught you with my genjutsu…

The man comes a little close to her as the cloak becomes more active..He starts focusing his chakra into a ball…

-This is how great disciples of two great sannins fall…

When he was about to finish her of..

-BODY EXPANTION JUTSU ! ARM !

with a surprise attack..Choji blows him away outside the pitt.

-QUICK SHINO !

he yells !

Shino helps Sakura out of the powerful genjutsu..

Sakura gets up..

-THAT BASTARD !

She speeds up and jumps...

But when she was about to hit him..She gets hit by the tailed beast bomb..

-You really thought that thousand years old trick will work on me…

Sakura didn't get hit directly..So , she fell down seriously injured…

-Should I use..Yin release ?

she said to herself..

-And now..I finish you off…

* * *

A huge storm occurs..blowing the surrounding..

_-Do you guys really think a tailed beast bomb can kill me ?_

Everyone..completly astoished looked behind the opponent..

Sasuke was standing there..one of his eyes was bleeding heavily..

_-But..HOW'S IT POSSIBLE !?_

yells the opponent..!  
_-It's Obito's technique.._

_says Shino.._

_-Huh ?_

Choji says..

_-It's the teleportation technique Obito used with his Sharingan.._

_-B-but..It was the ultimate tailed beast bomb..how..could..you.._

_-Shut up !._

The enemy's eyes were filled with terror..

Sakura slowly gets up to her feet..

_-You put off a really good fight Sakura..I can tell by the looks of the enemy's condition.._

Sasuke now looks at the exhausted enemy..

_-You defeated him..Sakura..Now I will finish him off.._

_-WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT ? ! I STILL CAN.._

Sasuke didn't let him finish…

_-KAMUI !_

yells Sasuke as_ the enemy starts getting swallowed by a portal.._

_Sasuke's second eye starts bleeding as well.._

_-N-No ! Not like this.._

yells the enemy

_-ENOUGH..!_

_A snake like figure appeared in the shadow._

_A pair of Sharingan was seen using another Kamui taking the rest of the enemy away.._

_-It's nice to meet you Uchiha Sasuke.._

_-W-WHO ARE YOU !?_

YELLS SASUKE..

_-You will know soon enough..It looks like..this is not the time.._

The snake-like sharingan user from the shadow disappears .

_-Another , pair of Sharingan ?_

_-What is going on ?_

_says Choji.._

Sakura slowly gets up…

_-S-sasuke..Let me heal you.._

_-You are injured as well..Lets go to the camp..We will find someone there.._

_Sasuke said.._

_-Where did he get those eyes..Sasuke ?_

asks Shino

_-Those..eyes..He stole them from Obito's collection..after Obito died…._

He replies..

_-yeah.._

_said Choji._

_-The..snake..He used Shisui Uchiha's eyes..._

Sasuke says..

_-Shino..send the message to Naruto and Shikamaru's team.._

orders Sasuke.

_-On it.._

_-Sakura…Good job !_

Sakura smiles weakly..

**If u liked it..Please read the next chapter..And reviews please..**


	5. Chapter 5:Camping

**4. ****Camping**

**-Guys **_, we are almost here._

_yells Naruto.._

_They arrives near an waterfall._

_-So , you guys made it.._

_smiles Shikamaru._

_-You thought we are gunna die ?_

_asks Ten-Ten ._

_- Well , Naruto.. It seems you are okay . I'm glad.._

_smiles and says Sai._

_-Hey , Hinata..Are you okay ?_

_asks Kiba ._

_Akamaru starts cuddling Hinata.._

_Hinata pats Akamaru and says._

_-Yes , Kiba-kun..I'm fine..._

_-I heard you tried to save Naruto and almost got killed.._

_-K-kiba-kun..I'm fine..Naruto-Kun saved me too._

_- YA ALMOST GOT KILLED BACK THERE , HINATA ! _

_yells Naruto.._

_-STOP YELLING !_

_Sakura ran from behind and punched him on the back blowing him away !_

_-Hey , Sakura ..Calm down already..will ya ?_

_-OH ,YEAH ?_

_Sakura runs to him and...hugs him._

_-I'm glad you are okay,Naruto. Hinata..Thank you for saving this Idiot.._

_Hinata smiles._

_-You aren't hurt ,are ya ? scardy cat.._

_says Sasuke from behind_

_-HEY ! I COULD BEAT HIM MYSELF,YA KNOW !_

_everyone laughs._

_-Sakura-chan..I heard you were injured too..Are you..okay , now ?_

_-Yeah..Ino healed me.._

_-Sasuke..Was that guy really a Jinchuriki ?_

_asks Shikamaru.._

_-Yeah..The two tailed , one.._

_-And there was a snake-like guy with the Sharingan.._

_adds Sakura ._

_-...Could it be..?_

_Sasuke remained silent.._

_- I can explain all the Sharingan..But..who is this guy ?_

_says he was thinking..._

_-Sai, send the status report to Lady Hokage.._

_-It's done.._

_Sai replies with a smile ._

_-Lets camp out here._

_-got it ._

* * *

_The sun is setting. Two tents are seen in the place near the waterfall. Infront of them some woods are gatherd._

_-FIRE STYLE : FIREBALL JUTSU !_

_Sasuke makes the fire. Kiba is seen making a bug barrier to guard the place .Naruto is seen catching fish with Kiba and Akamaru.._

_-NO FAIR ! THERE IS THE TWO OF YOU !_

_-Deal with it , loser !_

_Sai jumps and catches more fish then kiba.._

_-HAHA ! WE GOT MORE , KIBA !_

_-No ,fair. _

_The five girls are cooking ._

_-Hey Ino , Do you guys have barbiQ ?_

_-SHUT UP , CHOJI and wait !_

_yells Ino._

_-Hey Temari.. Are we supposed to do something with Gaara in this mission ?_

_Asks Sakura._

_-Yeah._

_-What ?_

_-You will know soon enough._

_After the fishing is over , everyone went near the fire to soak._

_At that time some masked men with the cloak appheared._

_Everyone grabs a Kunai._

_-Relax guys._

_Says Shikamaru._

_-They are from leaf ANBU ._

_-What is it ?_

_asks Sai._

_-Lord Sai . The Hokage sent you this scroll._

_-Understood ._

_-You are told to act right away ._

_-Yes , of course..Sasuke ?_

_-Huh ?_

_-The bodyparts of the guy you captured . Bring them here._

_-It will take time._

_-FIne . As soon as you bring him back , I will seal him and give it to him._

_-Got it ._

_Sai gets his scroll ready . With the eye blead , Sasuke uses reverse Kamui and brings him back . Sai uses his sealing jutsu and takes him in the scroll ._

_-Now , take these scrolls to lady Hokage ._

_-Yes ,sir._

_The ANBU dissapheres._

_-Wait ..."Lord Sai" ? Why did they call you that ?_

_asks Naruto ._

_-Because, I'm the supreame leader of the foundation now.._

_Sai says with his smile._

_-WHAAAAAAAAA' ?_

_everyone gets surprised..exept for Sasuke and Shikamaru._

_-Isn't it obvious. After I killed Danzou he was the only one worthy of the post ._

_Says Sasuke ._

_-But , how come you didn't tell us ?_

_asks Sakura ._

_-Well..is it important ? If it is ,than I'm sorry._

_-OFCOURSE IT IS !_

_yells Ino ._

_-Yeah..you are so much respected.._

_-Well, as a matter of fact everyone here is special.._

_Says Sai smiling.._

_-Huh ?_

_-Think and you will understand.._

_Sai's answer.._

_-Yeah..All of us kinda are special…_

_Says Ino.._

_-We are Konoha thirteen..One of the best shinobi teams.._

_says Choji._

_-Heh, And when I was a rouge ninja I got to know "Konoha 11" was feared by all rouges._

_adds Sasuke._

_-Yeah , the way you put it , You being the supreame leader of the foundation isn't that much important._

_says Ino ._

_-Dinners ready !_

_Says Hinata !_

_-Oh , boy . Im hungry._

_Everyones eating at their fill . Specially Naruto and Choji._

_-GUYS ! THERE ARE MORE PEOPLE !_

_Yells Ino and Sakura ._

_-N-Naruto-kun.._

_Hinata's whisper.._

_-Huh ? What ?_

_-Do..you like it ?_

_-Yeah...It's delicious..Did you cook the fish ?_

_-Yes ._

_-WOW ! IT'S AWESOME !THANKS HINATA !_

_He keeps on eating the fish._

_Hinata smiles._

_Sakura gets mad and punches him..again !_

_-Hey ! SAKURA-CHAN ! WHAT WAS THAT FOR ? _

_-well..Aren't you gunna say anything about the soup I made?_

_-Well..S-Sakura-Chan..It's..uh..great.._

_Says Naruto._

_-Actually, It tastes like Dog-p***._

_adds Sai with a smile._

_-WHAAAAAAT DID YOU SAY ?_

_Sakura focueses her chakra for a punch.._

_-NO SAKURA IT'S GREAT !_

_yells Naruto._

_-Naruto doesn't want to hurt your why he is not admitting it !_

_-SAI ! ARE YOU INSANE ?_

_-THATS IT ! YOU ARE BOTH DEAD !_

_Sakura goes for a punch while, Naruto and Sai makes a run for it !_

_-YOU GET BACK HERE AND FINSH YOUR SOUP , I WILL FORGIVE YOU !OR ELSE I WILL KILL YOU !_

_-Yes, S-sakura-Chan.._

_Everyone laughs hard ..exept for Sasuke and Choji..Naruto tried his best to finish his soup..Sai had no problem with it !_

_-Oh..Naruto-kun..I feel so bad for you.._

_Hinata says to herself.._

_-What do you think ,Temari ? You like our bunch ?_

_Asks Shikamaru _

_-Yeah..It feels great to be with you guys..Wish Gaara and Kankuro were here too.._


	6. Chapter 6:Best times

** times: In General**

_After Dinner all of them sat near the big fire..It was October 5..Kinda cold.._

_-Well guys..So..Wadya wanna wanna talk about ? yells Naruto._

_-I suggest we go to bed right now !_

_says Shino. _

_-Nobody asked you ,Shino ! _

_yells Naruto._

_-Really ?_

_Shino starts sulking._

_-I hate it when people ignores me._

_-C'mon Shino-kun..Naruto-kun didn't mean that !_

_consoles Hinata ._

_Sakura punches him again(I guess you better start counting the punches) and said_

_-WHY ARE YOU SO RUDE , NARUTO ?!_

_-I have an idea._

_says Ten-Ten._

_-Huh ?_

_-Why don't we talk about our best moment, guys ?_

_-Thats great , Ten-Ten ! _

_yells Naruto like a school kid._

_-sounds good to me. _

_says Sakura._

_Sasuke remains moody._

_-Okay.._

_says Sai with a smile._

_-sounds like a drag._

_Shikamaru's answer._

_-Okay._

_Temari says._

_Choji just keeps on eating his chips._

_-THAT SOUNDS GREAT ! MY STORY IS OF THE PASSION OF YOUTH !_

_says Lee ._

_-I ldon't like this. Why ? Because will ignore me._

_says Shino._

_-Me and Akamaru got something good!_

_Says Kiba._

_-My...best...moment..._

_Hinata's face becomes red.._

_-What is it Hinata ? Why are you so red ? Is the fire too hot for ya ?_

_-"Too hot" ?_

_Hinata's face becomes more red.._

_Everyone understands exept for Naruto himself ._

_-Naruto you are so , stupid.._

_whispers Sakura._

_-Oh well..Since I started this..I will share my one first.._

_Naruto..Do you remember the time you , me and Neji went to get weapons from the forge ?_

_asks Ten-ten_

_-Yeah..It was fun... First we went there and they showed us a double edged Kunai._

_-Double-edged Kunai ?_

_asks Sasuke_

_-Yeah..It was poison coated too.._

_replies Naruto !_

_-And it poisoned you..didn't it , Naruto ?_

_-Well..HOW SHOULD I KNOW IT WAS POISONED ?_

_complains Naruto.._

_-well..then we told them to make one thousand normal kunai and normal shuriken . And we went out to wait.._

_Ten-Ten explained what happedned in detailes._

_-So , did you later get the Jidanda ?_

_asks Ino._

_-Well..Yeah..Me and Neji went there three years later and I got the Jidanda !_

_-Awesome._

_-So..Who is next ?_

_asks Sai._

_-Why don't you say Sai ?_

_asks Ino_

_-Me ?_

_-Yeah_

_-Hum...I think mine was the..uh..The time I first met Sasuke._

_Sai smirks and says.._

_-wait..WHAAAT ?_

_yells Sakura.._

_-Don't tell me you are.._

_Naruto and Kiba laughed hard! Choji stopped eating , Hinata covered her face with her hand..And Sasuke got..extreamly embarrased..._

_-HOW CAN THIS BE !_

_yells Ino.._

_First , Sai doesn't understand ,but when he did.._

_-NO ! I DIDN'T MEAN SOMETHING LIKE THAT !_

_explains Sai.._

_-Then what is it ?_

_asks Ino._

_-Well...First when I met Naruto and Sakura , they were so obsessed with saving Sasuke ..Though they didn't have any chance back then.. I wondered ..What drove them so much to someone who doesn't even care about them ?..But , when I met Sasuke..I seemed to understand..It was the bond of friendship..Then I started to realize the emotions..And the meaning of friendship..I even started trying my best to make friends..For someone with no emotions..Thats a huge thing.._

_Sai explains_

_-Still..You ended up giving crazy names to people and started to get beaten up._

_Comments Naruto_

_-True. But..Now I understand all..Thanks to the day I met Sasuke.._

The stories continued throughout the night..Ino's story was the time she met Sai..Sai told her "Gorgeous"..But , it didn't remain the best cuz ,Sai told her the truth about what he actually wanted to say !

Choji's story was about the time they went to save a kidnapped prince..The food fight that happened there was the best experience for him..

Shikamaru's best moments are when he sleeps and has nothing to worry about..Thats what he said !

Temari didn't wanna talk about it..But after some "OH PLEASE ! OH PLEASE !" type requests she told something about a mission..Which seemed preety boring..

Kiba's story was something about Akamaru's disease and Naruto trying to help them..

Lee's story was about a guy named Master Chen...

When Shino was asked..He just walked up and said

_-I gotta rest. I'm tired._

_-HEY SASUKE ! WHATS YOUR BEST TIME ?_

_yells Naruto._

_-Mi_ne..?

_-Yeah.._

_-Well..I think it was the time I met Hashirama Senju and Minato Namizake ._

replies Sasuke

_-You did meet all the four past Hokages personally..DIdn't you ?_

asks Shikamaru..

_-I was with Orochimaru-sensei.._

- _What ..exactly happened ?_

Asks Sakura..

_-After me and Nii-san defeated Kabuto ..I came to learn somethings..And also..Some questionsrose in my mind...So, I reived the only one I thought ..that could help..Orochimaru..He took me to a temple..There after some works done we reived the four kages..From there , we learnt the truth..I didn't let my village go to waste after that..I finally realized what should have been , I had been worried about the outcome coming back..But ,The forth told me to belive in Naruto..He said that... all I will say..._

_-C'MON SASUKE ! WHAT DID HE SAY ?_

_yells Naruto..  
Sasuke went red like Hinata! _

_-I WON'T SAY IT !_

_yells Sasuke and electric waves start flowing to their eyes.._

_-Now-now..guys..calm down.._

_Says Ino.._

_Sakura seemed lost in thoughts._

_-N-Naruto-kun.._

_-Yes , Hinata ?_

_-I would really like to hear your story.._

_-Sure.._

_-So, was it when you met your parents ?_

_-Uh..when I met my dad...The whole village was destroyed and you were seriously hurt..I was worried and It wasn't ,you know..The besttime..And when I met mom..She told some real sad stories..And I learnt about the war after it..It was one of the best times ever though..But not the best one.._

_Hinata blushes hearing Naruto was worried about her.._

_-So, what was it then ?_

_asks Kiba.._

_-Well..It was the time me and pervy sage went to search for Granny Tsunade.._

_-You mean the time you learnt the Rasengan ?_

_asks Sasuke ._

_-Well..yeah..but that wasn't it..actually.._

_-Then ,what is it ?_

_-You see..back then I didn't know what haing parents felt like..I saw a man sharing his icecream with his son..And ..I kinda got sad..I came back to my training place there and started training..Then..Pervy sage showed up..He broke an icecream bar into half and gave it to me..I finally learnt what having a father feels like...That was the best moment of my life.._

_Everyone stayed silent for a while.._

_-Oh..Naruto-kun.._

_without even noticing Hinata put her head on Naruto's shoulder..holding his hand..Everyone saw that but pretended they didn't see..After both came to sences Hinata quickly moved away with a red face._

_-Um..I think I gotta go.._

_A red Naruto quickly walks away ! Hinata seemes a little depressed.._

_-So..Hinata..Whats your story ?_

_Asks Kiba.._

_-um...my..you see.._


	7. Chapter 6:Part 2:Hinata's feelings

**Hinata's story.**

**(A detailed story will be given for some are important for the future plot.)**

_"- The war is over , I guess taking a little break wont hurt._

_Says Hiashi Hyuga on a cup of tea ._

_-No ,Father . We are now given missions on recovering the war effects . My friends Kiba and Shino have already got a misson ._

_Says Hinata ._

_-I see. _

_Says Hiashi._

_-Well , You preety much played a huge part in the war . You have your clans respect , Hinata._

_-Thank you, Father._

_Ko enters the room._

_-Lady Hinata . Sorry to interrupt , but Lady Hokage has summoned you ._

_-Good bye,father._

_-Do your best._

…

The hokages office .Tsunade is seen working .

-Hinata, I've got a special mission for you.

-Yes , Lady ?

-You will be going to the Land of Iron . A village has been completly destroyed there . Hopefully , a few of the villagers survived . I've got news that they are injured as well .Find them and give them treatment. If it is serious then bring them here . I'd normally send Shizune or Sakura on this mission . But they are working shift 24/7 in the hospital. So , I have no choice but to send you .

-I see. But will I be sent alone ?

-Well , normally I would send a four man squad on a mission like this .But you see. Almost everyone is sent on , we have one..

Loud footsteps are heard outside the door . Naruto slams the door open.

-GRANNY TSUNADE ! WHY DID YOU SUMMON ME AT A TIME LIKE THIS ? I WAS ABOUT TO GO TO ICHIRAKU'S...

- ZIP IT ,NARUTO ! WHEN EVERYONE IS WORKING YOU CAN'T JUST GO AND EAT RAMEN ALL DAY !

yells Tsunade.

Naruto looks to his right and notices Hinata .

-Oh , Hi Hinata..You got a mission too ?...But your face is red , You must be sick.

-No..N-naruto-kun..I'm fine.

-You will be going with her to the land of Iron.I gave her the details..NOW GET OUT OF MY OFFICE !

…

Naruto and Hinata was seen at the Hidden leaf gate leaving the village . Hinata never went on a mission alone with Naruto all know how she felt..

-So , Hinata..Have you been to the land of iron before ?

-No , Naruto-kun.

-Well , It sure is cold there .Very cold .

-I know .

- Well..There are some cozy hotels there in a little town.

-Naruto-kun..I'm afraid we are not going there..

-Wait, what ?

-We are going to a destroyed village . The Akatsuki attacked it.

-Oh..

It takes two days to reach the land of iron on foot . They found themselves in a snowy place at night . A blizzard occured then.

-HEY ! HINATA ! WE GOTTA FIND SHELTER !

-On it..BYAKUGAN !

Hinata observes the place.

-Hum..It seems there is cave near by. Follow me, Naruto-kun..

The two are seen in the cave unpacking their stuff.

First , Naruto tried to make some fire . Well it didnt work out..So ,Hinata did that.

Then he searched his bag and got two cups of instant ramen out.

-HEY , HINATA ! I GOT ONE FOR YA , TOO !

-Um..Naruto..don't you need hot water for that ?

-oops..I forgot !

-Its okay Naruto-kun..

Hinata inserts her hand in the bag and guess what ?

She also brought two cups of instant ramen..but..It was premium and special edition ! And she also got a cettle with a bottle of water.

-WAIT ! WHERE DID YOU GET THAT ?! YOU CAN'T BUY THOSE IN A SHOP !

-Well..I told father, you like ramen..So he got me these from the mist village. I have got a lot more.

-WOW , HINATA ! YOU ARE THE BEST !

Naruto ,nearly hugs her !

-Wow , Sakura was right ! It really worked !

Hinata said to herself..

Hinata boils some water and mixes them up with ramen..After it is done..Naruto starts eating his ramen at full speed...

Hinata eats some sweets .

-Thanks again , Hinata.

-You are welcome.

Hinata says with a smile .

After that,both of them got their beds ready .Hinata did it easily..As for Naruto..

-Uh..Hinata..Do you happen to have any spare blankets ?

-No , Naruto-kun..Why ?

-I..uh...kinda forgot mine back home...

"Sakura was right !"

Hinata says to herself..

-It's okay, Naruto-kun..You can have mine..

Hinata smiled and said..

-What ? No way ! I can't just sleep tight and let my comrade freeze !

-But..

-Goodnight , Hinata..

So ,Hinata went to bed while Naruto lied down in the cold..

The cold wind flowed away as Naruto shivered...He kept staring at Hinata's cousy bed..

"I guess I should do it now !"

Hinata said to herself..

-Naruto-kun ?

-Yes ?

-You see..as you said..."I can't let my comrade freeze like that"...you see...I have plenty of space in my bed..so..

-You want me to..sleep with you ?

Hinata blushes..

-You sure you want a guy to sleep in your bed with you ?

Naruto stares with the suspecious eye...This eye caught Hinata..In a moment..her red face filled with love became a face of hatred..Hatred towards herself..

-Well, THANKS !

Naruto jumps into Hinatas bed and starts pulling the blanket to him..

Tears start falling from Hinata's eyes..

-Hey..Hinata..Whats wrong ?

Hinata quickly ran off behind a rock .

-What is it , Hinata ?

-I am so sorry ,Naruto-kun..

Hinata starts crying..

-Sorry..But..what did you do ?

Naruto walks to her..

-I am a very bad person..Naruto-kun..I..I...literally got you into my bed...

-Wait..What does that supposed to mean ?

Hinata keeps on crying..

-You suspected , right ,Naruto-kun...I took you in my bed..because..because..

She can't stop crying..

Naruto took some time to figure it out..He smiled and came closer to Hinata..

-Hey, Cheer up Hinata..I know you are a very good person..

Hinata looked Naruto in the eye..

-You are my comrade , Hinata..I trust you...I just suspected that..If you were actually okay with me...Nothing..bad..ya knoww..

-But..I-I..

-You wanted me in your bed because you care about me ! You couldn't watch me suffer in the cold...I know that..

-N-Naruto-kun..

All of a sudden..Naruto hugged her..

- I love you , Naruto-kun..

Hinata whispered..

…...

When the situation turned normal..

-Hey , Hinata..I just remembered something..

-What is it ?

-Someone has to stay awake for guard duty ! We can do it in turns !

Hinata smiles and says..

-Okay..

…

Naruto is snoring preety loud ..Hinata is sitting near the fire..Suddenly , something comes up to her mind..She slowly goes near Naruto..Makes sure he wis asleep..And then slowly puts her ear on Naruto's chest..She feels his heart beating..Hinata never felt better in all her life..Maybe this was what she wanted..Maybe this is the reason she wanted Naruto to sleep with her..

Hinata was sleeping soundly.

-Damn ,Thats one crazy girl !

He said to himself..

-Its hard to believe someone that gentle and caring can be crazy enough to go face Pain on her own..

Naruto goes near Hinata..And sits beside her..

-I see a bright future ahead of you Hinata..Naruto whispered..

…

The next morning..A bright sunny morning..Hinata is seen running in the snow..

-Catch up Naruto-kun..We will be late..

-You got it..

Hinata..Who finally got Naruto's love..felts the joy inside her..As Naruto Uzumaki..He kept walking forward..towards The Sun...

…..

-And that was my best time of my life..

Hinata finishes her story..

-THAT WAS THE BEST STORY EVER !

Says Lee as tears fall from his eyes..

Sakura and Ino smiles..Kiba and the others stays quiet..

At that time Naruto shows up !  
-HEY GUYS ! DID I MISS ANYTHING..?

-Well..Nothing much..

Kiba said mockingly..

-Just Hinata's whole story !

Ten-ten finishes the sentence !

-Well..It's okay..I can hear it from her later ..Right , Hinata ?

Hinata blushes..

-Of course Naruto-kun..

-Looks like its your turn !

Says Ino !

-Who ?

replies Sakura..

-Well..You of course !

-oh...Well..You see..that day when...


	8. Chapter 6: Part 3: Sakura's friendship

**Sakura's Story**

It has been a few days after the war ended . The alarm clock started to ring. Sakura woke up . She had been working really hard these days . The war injured kept on coming . Sakura washed her face and went downstairs.

-HAPPY BIRTHDAY , DEAR !

greets Sakura's mom.

-Wait , Todays my birthday ?

-What ? Don't tell me you have forgotten it..

-No mom..I was just too busy..

-Oh...So..What do you plan for today..  
-I will just go to the hospital.

-But , Its your birthday .

- I know..but , there are so many people who needs me there..The war has just stopped . We have to do as much as we can to restore the world.

Sakura finishes her breakfast and puts her doctor robs and globes on.

-See ya , mom..

…

Sakura goes to the hospital. She walks to the main office and starts checking the injured shinobis .

-Hey , Sakura-chan !

Sakura stares at the door. Naruto was standing there.

-Oh..It's you..Are you feeling well ?

-Well..Yeah I'm fine..

He hands over a box of candy.

-Happy birthday !

-Thank you..

Says Sakura with an emotionless voice..

-Is something wrong ?

-No..I'm fine..

-Well..Sakura-Chan..I got no mission today , So I'm gunna stick around..See ya later.

-Alright..

After Naruto leaves the room , Sakura smiles . This guy never changes . He has a huge amount of love for everyone. Anyone who talks to him, becomes his friend...Sakura gets depressed..She thought at this birthday..She will have Sasuke with her..She started thinking how great it would have been if she could celebrate the day with ALL of her friends...

-Hey , Sakura !

It 's Ino ,Shikamaru and Choji...

-Hey guys !

-Happy birthday , forehead !

wishes Ino..

-Thanks , Pig !

They stare at eachother with anger..And then begins to laugh !

-By the way , guys...I have a lot of work to do..So..

-No , you don't..

says Shikamaru..

-Huh ?

-I went to Lady Hokage to see the list of the injured..If you work hard..You should be able to finish by noon..Shizune-niichan said she is gunna help..

-Wow..Thats great..

-Meet us at the training ground at 4o'clock..We are celebrating..

-Thats really great and all..But..I don't feel like...

-Sakura...Just come by and meet , okay ? Everyone will be there..

Says Ino..

-B-but..

-Goodbye..

Everyone speedwalks out of the room...

…...

At four Sakura starts walking to the place..It seems like the place has been decorated...Ino and Hinata are readying the food they brought...Naruto is trying to make a picnic tent...

-Hey ! Sakura-chan !

He runs to her..

-Wow..this is quiet a celebration..

She says..

- But , Where is Sai ?

She adds...

-Well..um..you see..

-HEY , GUYS ! THERE IS A PROBLEM !

Kiba yells..

-Huh ? What is it ?

- Sai messaged me..A man has been injured nearby ! He need medical attention !

-Oh , NO ! Tell him to take that guy to the hospital immidietly ! I'm going too !

-Wait..He says that he is headed this way..Since we got three medics here and its close..

-WELL...TELL HIM TO HURRY!

…

Sakura waits as she opens everyones presents..Well..Naruto's present wasn't there..

-Hey, Naruto..This isn't fair , you didn't get me anything !

Naruto smiles and says..

-Um..I kinda told Sai to pick up my present !

-Oh..But , this better be good ,Naruto !

Sakura smiles a bit..She really doesn't care. But she wants everyone to be happy . At the war When Sasuke joined them, the war became more complicated.. The team seven members fought well...The other of Konoha thirteen also joined...Later all the Hokages arried...Then..Orochimaru..

After Madara and Juubi were sealed..The hokages dissaphered with Orochimaru...And Sasuke was taken away for judgement..

First..Naruto begged for forgiving Sasuke..But , Sasuke himself wanted to face this...He said that he will be back..At the meantime , He requested Naruto to take care of Sakura..

-Hey guys..Sai is here..He got the patient... !

-Oh..

-Wait , Sakura !

calls Naruto..

-Huh ?

-Let me bring him in..He is probobly too heavy !

-Oh..

-You wait here..!  
Sakura notices that everyone is smiling..

The next thing that happens make Sakura stay in debt of Naruto for the rest of her life..Naruto and Sai walks in..With Sasuke wrapped within their shoulders..

First..Sakura get stunned as can't handle the exitement...

-Uh..Hello..Sakura ?

Sasuke said..

The word makeskura even more stunned..

-Happy..Birthday..Sakura..

Naruto says smilingly..

-I guess I kept my promise..

Sakura still can't move..

Tears fall from her eyes..tears of happiness..

-So..Aren't you gunna hug..

Before Sai could finish his sentense..Sakura ran to them and hugged all three of them..

-I LOVE YOU , GUYS ! YOU MEAN THE WHOLE WORLD TO ME !

Sakura holds on tight and doesn't wanna let go !

Everyone smiles..Lee starts crying at the scene !

-Sasuke, after all these time..after making all of us suffer..You finally came back to us..

-I don't usually say this...But..I'm sorry , Sakura...

-Naruto..After loving me so much..You kept your promise..How can I ever repay you ?

-You don't have to Sakura..You guys are my friends..Its my duty to keep you people together..

-Sai..All these time you tried to get Sasuke even though you didn't like him..Just for me and Naruto..Even though you say you don't have any emotions..You have the purest heart..

-So..this is what friendship..what love feels like..I feel so..Great...

…

After some time they all joined for barbiQ..

-Hum..I really kinda missed this place !

Says Sasuke..

-Well..It IS barbiQ..

Says Choji...

-Hey...Sasuke..How DID you get out so quick ?

asks Ino

-I think some high official reccomended it and repayed for my crimes...

Shikamaru smiled...

-Wait..Shikamaru..IT WAS YOU ?

-Not just me...Lady Hokage , Naruto, Killer Bee , Gaara , The Mizukage , Sai..We all paid..And our recomendation kinda saved him..

-Well..The recomendation was actually Shikamaru's Idea..As a high class ANBU and deputy leader of the root..I only could recomend..

Says Sai..

-Hokage , Kazekage and Mizukage also recomended ?

asks Sasuke.  
-Yeah..The way Naruto requested..They didn't have a choice..It was a drag for them..

Says Shikamaru..

Ino comes close to Sasuke and holds his arm..

-Aww Sasuke..I'm so happy that you are back !

-HEY ! WHAT ARE YOU DOING !?

Both Sakura and Sai yells !

Kiba tells everyone to make a toast..

-To Sasuke..For screwing with us for four years and making US pay for it !

everyone laughs and makes the toast..

-Guys..Don't worry about it..I will pay you back..

Says Sasuke..

-Sasuke..Don't worry...This is what friends are for !

mocks Naruto !

-Really ?  
Shikamaru says..

-Then , how about this ? The barbiQ is your treat !

says Kiba .

-WHAAAT ?!

Naruto checks his wallet and sighs..

Naruto..looked at Sakura and Sasuke..Sakura remindes him about his mother..And Sasuke..He can't ignore it..He is like Minato...They remind him of his parents..

-Sasuke..Maybe oneday..You will become a fine hokage...Like my father..

Naruto said to himself...

Sakura stayed silent and enjoyed..

-Sakura..

whispered Sasuke..

Yes ?

-After this..would you come to my place ? I really needed some help cleaning up my place..

Sakura blushed..

-I WILL GO TOO !

Naruto yells !

-Oh...Naruto..you ruined it !

yells Sakura though she actually seemed very happy..

-Sai..You wanna join ?

asks Sasuke...

-Well..I think the three of you...I mean team seven..

-Sai..

Sakura says with a smile..

-yes ?

Sakura punches Sai sending him flying to the other side of the hotel..

Everyone gets stunned..

-You ARE team seven ! If you don't agree to this..Next time..I will punch you for real..

-Sorry guys..I think it will be the four of us..

says Sasuke to others.

Everyone is okay with it..After the barbiQ..They all thanked Naruto and goes back home..Of course Sakura had to pay for half as it was her birthday!

…

-Well..Great story , Sakura..

-Well..Guys..I think we should go to bed now..We are leaving at dawn..

Said Shikamaru..

-Good night ,guys..

Naruto says to everyone.

Everyone goes to bed ..


	9. Chapter 7: The ones we protect

** ones we protect**

-Good morning ,Temari !

Like everyone else Temari was getting ready to head out..

**-**Morning , Sakura..

Temari said with a carefree voice..

She seemed depressed..

-Is..something wrong ?

asks Sakura..

-Well…It's about Gaara..

-Huh..what about him ?

Temari stares at the desert nearby…

-well…

Before she could finish..

-ALRIGHT EVERYONE ! TAKE YOUR STUFFS AND GATHER HERE !

orders Shikamaru..

Everyone was there..

-Listen..We are headed to a desert nearby..

Shikamaru shows everyone the map location..

-Wait a minute ! aren't we supposed to go to the sand village ?

says Naruto..

-I'm afraid , not..this mission is highly important..We have to..make sure the Ichibi is sealed !

-Whaaat !?

everyone yelled !

-Yes..But that's not it…We have to seal it inside a person..

-Y-you mean..We will give birth of a Jinchuriki ?

says Naruto with a sad voice…

-Not exactly..

Said Temari..

-Huh ?

everyone got confused..

-Gaara , will be the Jinchuriki again..

Everyone stays silent..

-B-but why ? Why would anyone want to be a jinchuriki ? Just for the village to gather more power ?

asks Sakura..

-You see..we can't let the power of a tailed beast fall into the hands of crimials..Like the Akastuki for an example…..Or the sound ninjas..So..We the sand ninjas will either take shukaku or destroy it..For the sake of the ninja world..

-B-but..why Gaara ?

asks Naruto..

-He is the Kazekage..And it was his desition…

Naruto becomes shocked..

-You see..A life of a jinchuriki is very hard…Unlike you Gaara knows it very well..he doesn't want his fellow ninjas to suffer the pain..So..He himself wants to be the Jinchuriki. , again..

Naruto lookes down to the earth..

-Okay , this time we will go together…Just don't let your guard down..

-RIGHT !

-There is a camp nearby..We will meet up with sands sealing squad and Gaara there..

-GOT IT !

-Let's move out..

Everyone agrees as they move forward..They come across a desert..

…

-Out of the things I hate the most..Number one is heat…

Says Shikamaru..

-Why is that ?

asks Temari..

-Its really a drag to get thirsty or sweaty all the time..

-I think the heat is fine..

Says Temari..

-You got used to it..thats all..

Says Shikamaru..

-The heat is so intence..And the dirt is so heated up..Its preety hard to smell things here..right Akamaru ?

asks Kiba..

Akamaru barks as he agrees..

-My eyes hurt..The heat is really intence..

says Hinata..

-Guys..Maybe we should stop..

offers Naruto as he can't walk anymore !

-No..we are preety close…I know it's a drag but keep on walking..

-My bugs are going nuts..

says Shino..

-Oh, Shino-kun..I'm sure we can rest at the camp..adds Hinata..

-EVERYONE STOP !

yells Sasuke..

-What is it ?

asks Shikamaru..

Everyone gets stunned and stops..

-This is no ordinary desert heat..

-What are you talking about ?

asks Temari..

-I live in the desert..It doesn't seem much unusual to me..

-You don't get it..Heat doesn't do much trouble to sensory types..When I was with Orochimaru I saw him doing research about some special kind of heat..Which means..

Sasuke couldn't finish…The sand around them started to go downwards at the speed of lightning..Making them fall down as well..

-SAI ! PAPERBIRD ! NOW !

yells Shikamaru..

Sai's paper bird didn't get out as sand covered the whole..

-SASUKE , YOUR KAMUI ?

-THIS WILL TAKE TIME !

As Sasuke makes his Kamui ready..

-Oh No !  
Yells Hinata.

-What is it ?

yells Shikamaru..

-There are paperbombs all around us…billions of them...About to explode in seconds !

-EVERYONE GRAB ON TO ME !

yells Naruto ..

-I will use Kyubi's power…

-NO ! NARUTO-KUN ! THE CAVE WILL DRAIN IT'S CHAKRA !

yells Hinata

-Then I will do a reverse summoning !

-In 3 seconds !..

Hinata yells!

-Kuchyo Seno…

-…

All of a sudden some sand move up from their feet covering the paperbombs like a shield..

The sand on top starts to move..

-HURRY ! COME OUT !

A voice yells from outside..Sai's paperbirds quickly moves upwards as huge explotions chase them !

-We won't make it !

yells Kiba !

-Yes ,we will !

yells Naruto..

-THE EXPLOTION ! ITS TOO FAST !

yells Sai..

-Is it ready ?

says Shikamaru…

-Yes….KAMUI !

Everyone gets wrapped u in Sasuke's dimention and in the next second..They are far away from the explotion..

It seems the explotion covered a huge area..

Everyone pants ….

-Damn , That was close !

says Choji..

-Naruto-kun..Are you okay ?

says Hinata running to him..

Naruto pants and says.

-Say for yourself..

...

A strange figure is seen in the sand..

Coming towards them…Sand covered around …with a barrel wrapped behind the back..

-Gaara ?

yells Naruto..

As the figure comes closer the face is seen ..It seems it's a girl..She has tall green hair and wears a blue skirt..She also has a sand village headband wrapped around her arm.

-Are you the one who saved us ?

asks Sasuke..

-Yes..

-Why ?

-Because..I kinda know you all !

said the girl smiling…

Sakura looked at her black eyes and something came on her mind !  
-WAIT ! YOU ARE..

-Matsuri..What are you doing here ?

asks Temari with an angry voice..

-Temari-senpai..I am here with the same mission as you are with Gaara-sensei..

-OH ! I REMEMBER YOU ! YOU ARE GAARA'S PUPIL !

yells Naruto hitting his clensed right hand on his left..

-Naruto..You don't remember anything..do you ?

asks Sakura..

-uh..actually..

says Naruto scraching his head..

-Stupid..

says Sakura..

-You really have improved , Matsuri..

says Shikamaru..

-OH ! I REMEMBER , NOW ! IT WAS THE TIME SOME WEAPON GUYS ATTACTED THE SAND AND WANTED THE SHUKAKU ! THEY KIDNAPPED YOU , DIDN'T THEY ? BOY , YOU SURE HAVE GROWN A LOT !

says Naruto..

-Its about time…

says Kiba..

-What did that Idiot think bringing you here…?

Said Temari silently..

-C'mon guys..Let's go..

Said Shikamaru..

-And..whats with the trap..?

he asks Temari..

-It was probobly enemy trap…

She said..

-Hm..Then I guess they know what we are after…What a drag..

says Shikamaru..

…...

They keep walking as they come across a camp..

-WOW ! THIS PLACE IS HUGE !

yells naruto !

The camp is surrounded by four barriers..In the centre there is a big quicksand….

Gaara and Kankuru are seen coming there way..

-I'm glad you guys arrived safely..

he said..

-You don't hear that kinda words from the Kazekage..do you ?

asks Sasuke..

-No..you don't..I was talking to Temari..

Gaara replied..

-Still acting cool..huh ?

says Sasuke..

-GAARA ! I'm glad to see you !

yells Naruto..

-Yeah..Now..Enough chitchat..Lets go in..We have to start working ASAP..

Temari seemes depressed..

-Temari..Stop it..I'll be be fine…

says Gaara..

-Sure you will..You are the Kazekage..Not a little kid..What can happen to you ?

-Temari..

Temari quickly walks away…

-Wait..Temari..

Sakura follows..  
-Now..Who is your leader ?

Gaara asks..

-That will be me…

Shikamaru's answer

-Who will lead the sealing squad..

-That will be Sakura..

-Wait..Sakura is a medic-nin..Is she a sealer too..?

asks Kankuro..

-Don't underestimate her..She is a disciple of a legendary Sannin..

-Well..Tell her to meet the sealing squad…

-We will need one of your best sealers…Is lady Chiyo's Disiple here ?

-yes..

-Perfect…

…

-Temari..whats wrong ?

Asks Sakura..

Temari doesn't say anythin…

-Look if you say it..Maybe I can help..

-You know that Shukaku was once sucked out from Gaara..

-Yes..

-Lady Chiyo gave him her life..

-Yes ?

-We have checked his medical condition..He is in no condition of becoming a Jinchuriki again…

-I know…

-You do ?

-When I looked at Gaara I understood something is really wrong..

I am a medic..I can tell…

-The medics said..There is only ten percent chance of his surviing..

Sakura doesn't say a thing..She gazes upon the desert sands..

-But..He said he won't let anyone else become a Jinchuriki…

Both Sakura and Temari stayed quiet for a while..They didn't notice that a third eye was watching them….

…

-Excuse me ?

says an unknown girl with make-up on the face(colour marks)..She wears sand village style pagdi..She had the sand shinobi headband on and was wearing sand shinobi uniform..

-Yes ?

askes Sakura..

-I'm Maki..I am a sealer nin..And Lord Kazekage ordered me to work with you..You must be Lady Sakura..

Sakura smiles and says..

-Just call me Sakura..And nice to meet you..

-Nice to meet you ,Sakura..Now , I'd like to inform you that I've been studying the sealing methods of the Uzumaki clan and some more..I'd like to help you however I can..

-Lets start by introducing you to my friends..

…

Sakura, Hinata , Ino and Maki are walking towars the quick sand..As they come close..

-Hinata..is it under this ?

-Yes..I'm sure..

Guarding them.. Kiba, Shino ,Choji , Shikamaru ,Lee, Tenten, Kankuro and Temari..

-Okay..Before we seal the beast in Gaara..We must seal its movements..We will use four cornered sealing barrier..I am very pleased that Gaara gave us his best sealer..Shizune-senpai isn't here this time..But we still should be able to do it…Take your positions..

Everyone takes their position..

-Now..

Ninja art:Four cornered sealing Jutsu !...

…

Matsuri is running..As fast as she can..She comes to Gaara's tent..

When she comes infront of was panting..

-Matsuri..What is it ?

Matsuri lookes at Gaara's face with sorrow..

-Please..Gaara-sensei..

-What ?

-Let me become the Jinchuriki..I promise I will bear the burden….But..please….Don't leave me….

-Make it clear..What exactly do you wan't to say..

-Gaara-sensei..I know what may happen , if you try to become a Jinchuriki..That concernes me..Please..I am also a sand user..I can also become a Jinchuriki..

-Matsuri…

-Yes ..Sensei ?

-You are nothing but a failure..

Matsuri lookes at Gaara's eyes with shock..All her life..She never heard Gaara put her down..

-Everytime you tried to take the lead..You messed up..All you ever wanted was power..Powe for revenge…You never understood the true meaning of a shinobi..I can never let someone like you become a Jinchuriki…You greedy fool…

Tears roll down from Matsuri's cheek as she runs away..

-I'm sorry,Matsuri…But, I'd rather die then making you the Jinchuriki..

Gaara says to himself..

"-Now, Matsuri..Today , I will teach you how to mix your chakra with the sand…

-Gaara-sensei..

-Yes ?

-Before we begin..I want to give you something..

-yes..

Matsuri hands him a bunch of flowers..

-What is this for..?

-Exactly four years from today..I first met you..I want to thank you..For being such a good sensei..truth to be told..After my parents were killed..You were the only one Icould look up to..So..From the bottom of my heart..Thank you , Gaara-sensei..

-Matsuri..

-Yes?

-A friend once told me..A shinobi becomes stronger when he finds someone to protect….The village , the once you love..The will to prtect makes you stronger..I hope someday, You will find someone as well..

-I already did..Gaara-sensei.."

…

Naruto checked the place..No one was there..He again made sure..

-AH ! FINALLY !

Naruto holds the cup of instant ramen as he unzips it..He puts some hot water..As he was about to dig in..Matsuri crashes on him..

-HEY ! WHATS THE BIG IDEA !?

he yells..

-N-naruto-kun..

Matsuri's answer..

-Yeah ? You have some nerve crashing on my ramen !

-Naruto-kun..Please save Gaara-sensei !

As she cries…

-What's going on ?

Asks Naruto..

-I WANT TO PROTECT GAARA-SENSEI !

…

Gaara takes off his shirt and sits in the circle of sealing..

-Gaara…Are you sure you want to do this ?

asks Sakura..

-I don't have a choice…

-Fine, Maki..

-Yes..Of course..

-Wait !

says Gaara..

-What's wrong..?

asks Sakura..

-Sasuke…

-What is it ?

-I want you to do mem a favour..I'm not ordering as the Kazekage..This maybe my last request to an old friend..

-What is it ?..

….

**(I'm gunna end this right here for now..Wait till you see what happens next !)**


	10. Chapter 8:The promise

** promise**

Naruto and Matsuri were running . They were running to the quicksand where Gaara is being transformed into a Jinchuriki...

-Matsuri..Are you sure about this ?

asks Naruto..

-I've neer seen Gaara-sensei putting me down..

replies Matsuri.

-We have to do whatever it takes…We can't let Gaara die !

-Right !

…

Gaara is lying on a sheet..Maki has placed her hand on his stomach as she makes a seal…

Sakura suddenly breaks the silence..

-Was Gaara sure about that..I mean to…

-What Gaara-kun is doing is because he loves his people…

Replies Hinata..

-There is nothing we can do..

-They all remain silent for some more time…

-Hinata…

Ino was about to say something..

-No ,I'm not worried..I know Naruto-kun is strong..He can handle this…

But her face told a different story..

…

-AMATERATSU !

Naruto grabs Matsuri and quickly moves out of the way as black flames burn out the sand…

-HEY ! SASUKE ! WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA….

Sasuke smiles..As he walks infront of him..

-Oh..Naruto…You are so selfish..

-WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT !

-WHEN THE WHOLE WORLD IS AT RISK ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS JUST ONE OF YOUR FRIEND !

IF SHUKAKU ISN'T SEALED AWAY THEN THE SOUND VILLAGE WILL TAKE IT !INSTEAD OF TRYING TO SAVE THE WORLD..YOU JUST WANT TO SAVE A FRIEND !

Naruto gets stunned as he listens to Sasuke..

-YOU DID THAT BEFORE AS WELL ! WHEN I WAS SLAUGTERING PEOPLE , SHOWING NO MERCY , INSTEAD OF HUNTING ME DOWN OR KILLING ME..YOU JUST BEGGED FOR MY MERCY ! EVEN SAKURA MADE THE RIGHT DECISION ! THIS IS WHAT MAKES YOU SELFISH..I'M NOT LETTING YOU DO IT AGAIN…I WON'T LET YOU GO BEYOND THIS POINT….!

Sasuke activates his mangakyo again..

-Even if I have to kill you..!

Naruto was stunned..He couldn't say a word..

Suddenly..Matsuri steps up…

-I know I'm being selfish…Gaara sensei told me once "If you can't save one of your friends..Don't expect to save a lot of people.."..He told me.."We have to be strong in order to protect people..And the will of protecting people makes us strong.."..Ever since I met Gaara-sensei..All I did was to protect him..I trained hard so I can reach his level…I always wanted to stand by him , be close to him….So , I am not afraid to die protecting him…

Matsuri smiles..

-It's because..I…..

Naruto's eyes got bigger as he remember's the past..He remembered the time Hinata stood infront of Pain…

"I'm not afraid to die protecting you…Because , I love you , Naruto-kun.."

-I don't care if you love him or not..I made a promise to my old friend…and I WILL KEEP IT !.

Sasuke's reply..

Naruto starts talking..

"Sasuke..I tried to stop the chain of hatred that killed people for generations..I didn't do it just for you..Gaara is my friend..If they take Gaara..I will happily die with the naintaled fox sealed inside me..Howeer..I..WILL…SAVE…GAARA !

Matsuri creates a sand sword.. And Naruto prepares a Rasengan..

-SASUKE !

Naruto yells as he and Matsuri jumps at Sasuke…

The time became slow….

Sasuke moved his hand away from his eye….

"I'm sorry..Naruto"

He says to himself…

-KAMUI !

…-

-Everyone stay on guard..Enemies may attack us….They know our locating..

Maki is doing her thing…..As Sakura is using her chakra to keep the shield in place…

-I-I can't help it..

Hinata says as he quickly starts to walk away..

-HEY ! HINATA ! WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU ARE GOING !?  
yells Kiba..

-I have to go help , Naruto-kun..If something happens to him..I can't live with myself…

Kiba was silenced..

-I will save him and take him straight to the leaf..I promise…..I won't let him come here..

-Are you crazy ? You can't just leave us..We can be attacked any minute ! You are one of the strongest here..If you abandon us..Something bad can happen..To us or maybe to you…

-I'm sorry , Kiba-kun…

Hinata takes her bag..When he was about to leave..

-WAIT ! HINATA !

yells Saukra…

-What is it ?

she replies..

-Do you think Naruto would want this ?

Hinata doesn't say anything..She stares at the ground..

-Do you think…If something happens to us after you leave…He would ever forgive you ?

Hinata stills doesn't say a thing..

Sakura smiles..

-Hinata..I'm worried just as you are….Both Naruto and Sasuke mean everything to me..I love them…But..For now , I just have to believe in them…

Hinata still doesn't say anything..

-If you really love Naruto..Do what he would want you to do…Stay with your friends and protect them..

-R-right…

She whispers..

-Hey ,don't worry..I'm sure , Sasuke would…uh…

Hinata looks at Kiba's eyes with and angry eye..

-Hey..Don't blame me..I didn't ..

-KIBA! SHUT UP !

everyone yells…

…

Everyone stays calm..

-the sealing is almost done…..

Maki says…

-Good..

As Sakura was about to give Gaara immidiet medical attention…..

-Guys..WE GOT TROU….

Sai couldn't finish his line..

-SHINRA TENSEI !

The grond shaked..The mountains crumbled..The sand started to make a storm..The intire area was turned into canal….

Everyone found themselves wrapped with Katsuyo's body..

They all came out…

-Thank god ,Sakura savd you in the last moment..

Sakura was seen panting as marks were all around her body…

Shikamaru couldn't believe what he was seeing.. A figure inside the sand…He was sure..It was..

-THAT'S THE LEGENDARY RINNEGAN ! Can that be…

asks Sai..

-NO ! Pain died after giving the lives of the killed back..

The figure was more exposed…..A sound village robe…Red spikey hair….And a pair of the legendary RINNEGAN….-

-WHO ARE YOU ?!

yells Choji….

At first..The character didn't say anything….But sometime later..

-It doesn't matter who I am..I , now..possess the Rinnegan..SO..for now…I am calling myself..PAIN !

**(That's it for now..Please leave a review…I could really use some advice)**


	11. Chapter 9 :Trust

**Chapter 9: Trust**

-INO ! LINK ME TO EVERYONE HERE !

yells Shikamaru…..

-Got it…

-Everyone…listen carefully….We don't have much information about Pain now..The only one's fought him here is Naruto and Hinata…And Hinata couldn't do much the last time…The plan is..Sai will go get Naruto….We will hold Pain off…..

* * *

**-**W-where am I ?

says Naruto as he wakes up..

-You are in my dimention , Naruto…

Says Sasuke calmly..

Naruto and Matsuri slowly wakes up…

-NARUTO ! WE GOT PROBLEM..!

yells Kurama..

-I can see that..

-NOT HERE YOU IDIOT !

-Oh ..No..

Naruto stays calm..

-Sasuke..Our friends are in danger..Are you sure you are doing the right thing ?

Sasuke uses a genjutsu and makes Matsuri fall asleep..

-Naruto..I want my friends to be strong….If they keep counting on us..One day they won't find us…

Naruto doesn't say anything for a while…

-If anything happens to them..I'll kill you..

Sasuke smiles…

-Believe in them , Naruto…

-HEY ! BRAT !..

yells Kurama…

-I have an Idea !

-Yes , I've figured it out as well…

* * *

-HEY ! HINATA BRAT !

a voice speaks inside Hinata's head..

-wh-who is this ?

Hinata becomes a little scared..

-HINATA ! WHATS THAT VOICE IN YOUR HEAD ! ?

yells Kiba…

Then they notices something strange..

A red chakra was coming out of Hinata..Covering her like a cloak..

-THERE'S NO MISTAKE ! THAT THING IS THE DEMON FOXES CLOAK !

Which means….

Shikamaru says..

-Yes..I'm Kurama..Who you know as The Kyubi…

Everyone was astonished as Hinata could feel enormus power..She felt the power protecting her…

-But..How..

-Um..Listen..I'm gunna connect you guys to Naruto..SO…I guess he will explain..

-Wait..

everyone yells..Then something snappes ..After a while..

-Hinata ? Is that you ?

-N-naruto-kun ?

-HEY ! WE'RE HERE TOO , YA KNOW !

yells Kiba..

-Oh..Ino's mind transfer power..cool…

says Naruto..

-NARUTO ! WHATS GOING ON HERE ?

says Shikamaru..

-Well..First..I need to talk to Hinata..Ino..would you ?

-THIS ISN'T THE TIME FOR THIS !  
yells Sakura !

-What are you talking about..

Naruto was about to say something..

-Sakura..I think we should…

Shikamaru was..

-Ok fine…

* * *

-Now , Listen Hinata..I know this is sudden..

-What is he trying to say ? What is going on ?

Hinata thinks..

-..When we went on he missin in the land of iron..I really felt concerned about you and others in the village..Then..I got an idea..Remember How Dad instantly controlled Kyubi's chakra ? Well..I thought..Maybe someone else can do it too..You just need a lot of chakra and a mastery at controling them..However..I couldn't find anyone more suitable than you… I'm sorry..I didn't tell you..I didn't want you to feel the way I felt..The hardship of a jinchuriki…If I was gone..Maybe you can save and protecy my family..

Hinata blushes as she hears..

-I-I mean friends…Still…

-B-but..when did you..

Naruto sighs

-Remember the time..We went to the land of Iron ?

-Yes..

-I made the seal when we hugged…And then ..I passed the chakra straight through my heart..

* * *

"-Hey, Naruto…She is on you heart ! I mean literally !

mocks Kurama.

-What a considence ! Well..Hinata…I'm sorry..I just….Want to protect you…"

-The chakra should have activated itself at the time of danger..But..At your current battle..I had no choice but to make Kurama activate it….

-N-naruto-kun…

-Yes ?

-How much of it's chakra do I posses ?

-About a quarter…Are you mad ?

-No..I'm just..Happy !

-What ?

-You know, How I feel about you..I can die for you..So this is nothing..However..I feel so happy that you trusted me with the valueable chakra of the kyubi…Just to protect me…you don't know what it means to me…

-Hinata…

-Thank you..Naruto-kun..

-I'm sorry to bug in..But..We need you here..now !

Shikamaru's comment..

-Sorry..But..I can't be there now…The only thing I can do is give you information..

-WHY NOT ?!  
yells Kiba..

-Pain can absorb ninjutsu chakra…..He can pull you with his Shinra tensei..He can summon a multi headed beast..If you cut its head..Two more grows..If he grabs you..He will use a weird spirit gate thing to pull out your soul..Do your best ! Bye eeryone..And..I'm sorry..

No one could hear Naruto anyore…

-What will we do !?

yells Kiba..

-Uh..Kiba-kun ?

Hinata calls

-What ?

-I'm sure Naruto-kun has his reasons for not being here now..Shikamaru-kun..You can think of plans a little later..now..

Hinata surprises everyone..As the red cloak turns golden…With markings on her body..

-T-thats Naruto's chakra mode…

Sakura almost whispers..

-Everyone..Hold my hand..So ,I can share Naruto-kuns power with you…

Shikamaru smiles..

-That Naruto….always has something up his sleeves…

As the cloaks head to Pain…

-Naruto-kun trusted us with this power..Lets show him what we are made of….

-ALRIGHT LET'S GET HIM !

yells Shikamaru..As the charge to pain..


	12. Chapter 10 : Pain vs Konoha 13

**Chapter 10: Pain vs. Konoha 13**

-Okay..Now..Naruto gave us the information..Now..Here's the plan..

Shikamaru says with Ino's telepathic power…

-First..Eeryone focus chakra on your feat….We can't afford to be pulled by him..

-RIGHT !

-We are lucky that most us are short-range shinobi…Lee , Kiba and Choji..I want you to be on the front lines..Hinata probably will need time to figure out the chakra mode…..We need to use the Ino-Shika-Cho formation..But..I guess my shadow won't effect him…Ten-ten..I need your explosive power…And Sakura…You know what to do..

* * *

Pain looks around the place…He slowly approaches…He cuts his finger with his teeth..

-SUMMONING JUTSU !

A big hawk and a Cerberus appeared in the place…

-Oh..dear..Summoning animals..

Sai lands on the desert..

-Leave the summonings to me..I will seal them…

-You sure ?

asks Shikamaaru ..

-Wait..Sai ! Take me with you !

Ino says..

-well..I'm not sure..

-NO..Sai..Take me ,Ino and Choji…I have a plan..

Says Shikamaru..

-Yes..

* * *

Sai draws some beasts and attacks the summoning three-headed dog..It gets taunted and attacks Sai….

-Earth element:Earth shield !

Yells Ino and creates a shield…..

The summoning bird attacks from up…

-Human Boulder: Spiky human canon ! yells Choji as he attacks with it..

The Cerberus easily breaks the shield sending Ino and Sai flying….

They hop on to Sai's bird..as the summonings follow…

-So…It was your plans to lure my animals away..Good idea..

says Pain..

-Now..FACE US YOU COWARD !

yells Kiba..As the red cloak flows in him..

-SIXTH GATE: GATE OF JOY..OPEN !

yells Lee..and then he vanishes….The nest second he is seen trying to punch pain..

-YA ! YA ! HAIIYA ! YA YA !

The red burning Lee trys to keep on punching him in the speed of light but none of his punches could hit him as rinnegan's power was active..

-I…can't…hit…him…

says Lee….

-But..I…will….defeat…you…

he mutters..

-Enough..SHINRA TENSEI !

Lee's attack stops…As he floats in the air…

Pain grabs his throat…Lee feels the nine tails chakra being drained away…along with his life force…..

Then he see's a big scary looking face…..As darkness covers him..

Pain looks at him in the eye….

-Do you hate me ?

* * *

Ino, Shikamaru and Choji are seen riding on Sai's bird with Sai…

Two summoning animals are chasing them..

-Ok , Ino..You ready…

-Yes, Shikamaru..

-Choji ?

-Yup..

They soon enters a large cave…

-LETS DO THIS !

yells Shikamaru

...

SHADOW PARALYSIS JUTSU !

The gaint bird gets captured by Shikamaru's shadow..Just to break free..

-This is not working..

SHADOW POSSESSION JUTSU !

The bird gets caught…

-Now ,what Shikamaru ?

asks Choji..

-Wait….

-…

-OK , I'M DONE !

a voice from the other side of the cave…

-almost…..there…

As the are almost out of the entrance..

-Now..INO !

-MIND TRANSFER JUTSU !

ino transfers herself to the bird making it stop right there..

As the cerberus comes out..

-NOW ! TEN-TEN !

-GOT IT !..EXPLODE !

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM** !

The whole cave explodes to bits..

They all stop on a cliff as Ten-Ten is seen standing there ..

Ino slowly wakes up..

-Glad you guys could make it in time !

says Shikamaru…

-Yeah..

says Tenten and Ino..

As soon as they finished..The three headed dog broke out of the rubble and charged right at them..

-SAI ! GO !

-RIGHT !

Sai flies away with his bird..

* * *

-OH NO YOU DON'T !

yells Kiba !

.-Now that I have the Kyubi's Chakra…

-SHADOW CLONE JUTSU !

Kiba creates seven clones…

-LETS GO AKAMARU !

-HUMAN BEAST TRANSFORMATION !

Everyone was shocked..As he sees a red dog like creature..instead of having nine heads..It had nine tails !

-BEHOLD ! THE NINE TAILED FOX TRANSFORMATION !

yells Kiba !-Now..FOX FANG OVER FANG !

Kiba's attack was so powerful..It blew pain away…

Of course..Kiba's Kyubi Chakra was gone and he turned into normal..

Lee was saved..

Kiba and Akamaru were panting..It was obvious they gave it all in their attack..

Blood was flowing down Pain's throat…But..Soon..A red aura starts flowing in his body..all his scars start to recover…Pain stands up..

-Hatred..The bond of friendship..gives birth of hatred..On the forth shinobi war…Some ninja's attacked my town..They slaughtered my people..Killed my men….My parents died a long time ago..I was raised by man named Bill…We lived together for fifteen years….Right in front of me..He was killed..He tried to protect me..from those black eyed shinobi…I ran away…I ran as fast as I could…..I didn't know How can I see the world..The shinobi's I respected killed the person I admired the most...Then I met with my master…He promised me that he will protect me..He will make me strong,…He took me in his place ..He said he would give me new eyes to see…He told me he will help me get revenge…He did..Now..I will have revenge….I will crush the shinobi world..I…AM…PAIN !

SHINRA TENSEI !

Kiba and Akamaru got captured by Pain…

As they were captured

They saw the figure…That scared them to the bone….

-I will kill you and start my revenge..

Says Pain..

-LEE ..NO !

Yells Sakura from the healing point..Everyone notices Lee..his eyes were red…His body was filled with a blue aura…

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

yells lee and ..Vanishes ..

The next second he is seen punching Pain straight in his belly blowing him away..No…he was not done..He kept moving and kept hitting him like crazy..Pain was being crushed by a blue beast..

-LEAF TORNADO !

Lee blows him up..As the battle continues….

-No…It can't be…Sakura falls on her knees..

-H-he..opened the eighth gate….

* * *

-You ready for this..guys…

Says Shikamaru…

-Oh..yeah..

says Ino, Choji and Ten-Ten….

The Cerberus roared…

-SHADOW PARALYSIS JUTSU !

yells Shikamaru….

The cerberus gets wrapped up..

-NOW INO !

-MIND TRANSFER JUTSU !

she yells as her attack takes over the Cerberus…

-NOW CHOJI !

-SPIKEY HUMAN BOULDER !

Choji jumps right into in ts he smashes it..

-NOW TEN-TEN !

Ten-Ten jumps right on it's top and attaches explosives…..

-EXPLODE !

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM !**

The whole place exploded as usual..

-WE DID IT !

yells Ten-ten as Ino gets her consciousness back..

Shikamaru smiles….Choji screams…

But..They hear a huge roar !  
-That doesn't sound good….

says Shikamaru …

The Cerberus was back..ut..The problem is..It had more than three heads..Like ten or something…

…..

Pain was seen lying on the ground…His mouth was wide open though he was concious…Lee collapses…..He doesn't move…

Suddenly..Kyubi's chakra again appeared within pain..Healing the wounds….

-Oh..Damnit..They took my chakra too.. Says Merely conscious Kiba….

Pain slowly gets up..He approaches to Kiba..

-I shall kill you,…Meet the same fate..Like your friend did…

-SHINRA TENSEI !

Kiba floats in the midair as he approaches to Pain's hands..

-YOU DON'T DARE TOUCH , KIBA-KUN !

A golden Hinata approaches with blue fist…

-GENTLE FIST !

Pain dogded her attack..

-Protection of eight trigrams

Hinata flashes her fists all around Pains body

Pain gets shocked as his body gets numb..

-2 palms…4 palms…8 palms….6 palms..32 palms….

Two kyubi arms stretch out of her body..

-64 palms…Yes..With the Kyubi's power I can do this….128 PALMS !

A stunned Pain gets blown away…..

-NOW..I SHALL FINISH THIS…

says Hinata…

-LION FISTS !

She approaches to Pain with great speed…

Pain doesn't move..But when Hinata approaches..A strange thing happens..

Red chakra strings speed out of pains body tangling Hinata !

-OH NO!

She yells…As her chakra starts to ddrop…

Hinata falls on the ground…

* * *

-Sasuke, this is bad ! We should go !

Says Naruto..

-No , Naruto..I can't let you go..

-WHY !? DO YOU WANT TO DO NOTHING WHILE YOUR FRIENDS DIE !?

-SHUT UP ! TRUST ME ! I KNOW THEY WILL WIN THIS !

Suddenly something weird happens..Matsuri becomes sand as she collapses..

-Wait..That ..was ..a sand clone ?

yells Sasuke !

- MY SHARINGAN COULDN'T FEEL ANY DIFFERENCE !  
he yells.

Naruto smiles…

-Go , Matsuri..You are our only hope..

He thinks to himself.

* * *

-TEN-TEN !

-GOT IT !

Ten-ten uses smoke bomb as they run to a distance..

-Ino,Choji..We have to do formation E..

-Right..

-BODY EXPANTION JUTSU !

Yells Choji as he grows three times bigger..

-SHADOW-SEIZING JUTSU !

Shikamaru bonds with Choji with his Shadow….

Ino places her hand on Shikamarus head..

-PERCEPTION TRANSFER !

..They create the phantom..

-HUMAN BULLET YOYO !

They yell…

-We need a perfect timing…

Shikamaru says to himself..

The ten headed beast jumps to them..

-A little longer..

Shikamaru utters…

-A little longer..NOW !

The yoyo hits the beast in the back sending it down to earth…..The earth breaks…It gets burried down..

-Ino-Shika-Cho formation success !

Says Shikamaru smiling….

But then..they see the beast getting up on it's feet..Barely standing…

Those guys couldn't believe their eyes….

-After..all…that…..

Then..Some strange creatures show up and starts attacking the headed beast..

-Wait..are those….

Ino tries to say something…

The Cerberus attacked with all it got….But..couldnt match the number..It seems that it is pulling the creature to somewhere,,The creature was scraching the surface to keep it's ground…But it failed..As Sai managed to pull it in one of his scrolls…

Blood started dripping down from his eyes..

-Sealing jutsu..complete..

-SAI !

Ino jumps down and hugges him…

-I'm glad you are okay..

She whispers…

Sai puts her hand on Ino's back ..

-Is this how you do it ?

he asks her..

-Yes, but you hug tighter..

-okay..

Sai hugs her tighter as she blushes…

* * *

Sakura was sitting in her place….Using Katsuyo to give everyone her chakra..Kiba was getting up..Lee didn't move…..

Pain let an unconscious Hinata free..She fell on the ground..

-It has been one and a half years..Back then I was helpless against Pain..I am still helpless..I couldn't beat him.

She says to herself crying…

Hinata faints….

* * *

Matsuri is seen walking towards Gaara..She see's gaara lying in a sheet..Maki is seen unconscious beside him..Sakura is in a healing position…

Matsuri runs to Gaara..

-G-gaara-sensei ?

she calls , butThere was no answer..

-SENSEI ! TALK TO ME !

she yells ..

Yet No one speaks..

Matsuri becomes silent ..She holds onto Gaara's hand…as tears fall from her eyes..

-Why ? Gaara-sensei..

she whispered..

-Who shall I live for…?

She asks..

Time slows down…teardrops fall on Gaara's face..Suddenly..Gaara's eyes open widely…Grabbing Matsuri's hands tight..Matsuri saw they eyes..The dark eyes…no..These are not Gaara's eyes..

Then some sand begins to flow to Matsuri's body….Matsuri gets stunned as she starts to grow into a monster..Her eyes start to change..

* * *

-Lady ,Hinata ?

Hinata opens her eyes…All she can see is some heavy fog….

-Lady , Hinata ?

She clears her eyes..And the next thing she see's…bring her to tears..Neji is standing in front of her…

-NEJI-NIISAN !

Hinata jumps and hugs him..as she begins to cry..

-Nii-san I'm so glad to see you..

-Lady , Hinata..You are in a fight..This is no time for a reunion…

Hinata looks at Neji in the eye…

-Before I died..I used the sealing formula of the Uzumaki clan….I sealed some of my chakra within you..So..when you were in danger..I could be of help..

-Nii-san…Everyone is in danger now..

-Yes..I know…I've seen everything…

You did ?

-I don't have much time , Lady Hinata..I will give you my last bits of Chakra before I leave…I'm sure you will need it….

* * *

-HEY ! HINATA CAN YOU HEAR ME !?

Hinata opens her eyes..As she hears a familiar voice..

-N-naruto-k-kun ?

-I'M GLAD YOU ARE OKAY ,HINATA ! It's a miracle you survived that..

-Naruto-kun..What's going on..?

Naruto sighs..

-It seems Shukaku is trying to take Matsuri as it's vessel..

-OH NO !

says Hinata..

-What should I do ?

-There is only one way ?

-What is it ?

-You will have to do an eight trigram seal on her…

Hinata gets worried..

-But , I haven't done any yet..

-Do you know any handsigns ?

-N-no..

-Let me teach you..

Naruto tells Hinata the handsigns..

-You have to do it at the right time…use your byakugan to see the transfer..You will do it at the last moment…..Don't worry..Kurama is…

-Got it !

* * *

Gaara begins to cough as an enormous monster takes shape beside him…pain watches..

Sakura watches in horror as well..

-NOW ! EIGHT TRIGRAMS SEALING JUTSU !

Hinata yells as she seals the Shukaku permanently inside Matsuri..

The sand monster loses it's shape as Matsuri begins to looks normal..

-T-this immense power..Matsuri looks at her arms..

Gaara slowly wakes up..

-GAARA SENSEI !

Matsuri jumps and hugs him..

-Matsuri..you are hurting me !

-R-right..she says blushingly..

-I can't move my body anymore…So..It's up to you to stop that thing now…Matsuri..I couldn't fully control Shukaku's powers…But..I believe that you can..

-Thank you for believing in me Gaara-sensei….

Matsuri walks up..Infront of pain..clenching her fists….

(**Hope y'all liked it ! (^_^) )**


End file.
